iHave a Secret
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Freddie and Lucas plan a new video project while Freddie is grounded after iLook Alike. They use technology to help when they are physically apart and eventually Freddie to come out to Carly, Sam and his Mom. Pairings Freddie/Lucas iHave a Thing sequel
1. Chapter 1

Title: iHave a Secret

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 1/?

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Freddie was grounded for two weeks. It was worth it to see the fight, but he was not allowed to do anything after school. He had to come home a do his homework. Then his mother would make him read from the constitution and other legal documents so that could learn the difference from right and wrong. One thing she did let him to, after dinner he was allowed to go on the internet. Freddie begged her for two days because he wanted to Skype with his boyfriend Lucas. He told her that they were talking about their video that they were making. Freddie said that it was for Lucas's future college applications and while his mother would never accept him going to school for film, she could accept that it would look good on college applications and scholarship. So he was allowed to talk to Lucas, which he was really grateful for. Freddie wasn't allowed to use his cell phone while he was grounded so their night and morning of calling each other were destroyed. If Freddie didn't have the Skype meeting Lucas wouldn't even know that he was ground, just that Freddie wasn't answering his phone. That would have been difficult to mend after two weeks.

They actually did work on the video only goofing off a little. If Freddie's mom wasn't in the next room they might have tried doing naughtier things, but Lucas said he understood, and that he was glad to have the monopoly over Freddie's time, instead of Carly. He didn't say that part out loud but Freddie heard it.

"I sort of had an idea on my way home from school today. Do you want to hear it?" Lucas asked. He was sitting in his tree house with his feet on his desk and he was drinking a smoothie.

"Sure I do. Everything we've thought of so far hasn't shown any potential." Freddie was in his pajama bottoms and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He probably would have been he thought Carly or Sam might come over and see him, but with Lucas he felt comfortable being exposed. He didn't even think about it.

"Okay well Greg was singing Stranger by Billy Joel, sort of he didn't really know all the words."

"Billy Joe Armstrong?" Freddie asked unsure. He sort of knew who Billy Joel was almost everyone knew Piano Man, but people his age didn't talk about him. They really didn't sing their songs.

"No, he doesn't have a song call Stranger. It's a really good whistling tune." Lucas smiled. He knew how ridiculous it was that Gary knew a Billy Joel song well enough to sing it. It didn't really matter why Greg was singing it. It gave him an idea and he wasn't going to let it go just because Billy Joel was old. "Do you want to hear my idea?"

"Of course I do." Freddie leaned forward in his chair.

"Well the song is about the mask people wear when no one is around. So I bet everyone has a secret that they're not willing to tell anyone. Like Gary listening to Billy Joel or liking cross dressing. It could be big or little. Anyway, I thought I would put a poll up on my site asking people what mask they wear when people aren't around. We can pick the best and write a plot that reveals them to a group of friends. We can do the plot on that. The masks can be used to change scene."

"Wow, I really do like that idea. I can put a poll up on iCarly as well. Our viewers love polls." Freddie lowered the Skype window and opened up another web browser to log into iCarly. He wasn't really allowed to do that, being grounded and all but it slipped his mind.

"I knew you would like it." Lucas said not upset that Freddie wasn't looking at him anymore. He was setting up the poll on his site. "Everyone likes secrets."

"Are you trying to tell me something? We haven't been dating that long." Freddie his typing slowly as the thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, nothing like that. You still have another five months before I start to get on you about that. I mean by then you should know you're into guys and be able to tell Carly and Sam."

"I'll tell them before that. I'm not trying to hide you or anything. I just am not prepared for them to go all gushy and girly." Freddie shook his head. Carly would want to be as support as possible and Freddie knew it was because she was super nice, but he didn't want to be treated differently. Sam might stop beating him up as much; after all she'd think being gay meant being defenseless, therefore not fun to push around. She'd probably just stick to threatening him and pulling pranks on him. That would be a plus, but he still wasn't willing to come out yet. He wanted this time with Lucas between them. It felt special to him. Once the newness disappeared he was sure that he'd want to tell them.

Once they had both posted their queries on their websites, they closed down the browsers and went back to the Skype window. "Now that we're done with that, let's get to the real fun."

"I told you I can't Lucas my mom's in the next room."

"So just take your pants off and I'll just look at you while I jerk it. If she comes in, just turn off the monitor."

Lucas looked cute when he pouted, but Freddie didn't want to. He was willing to let Lucas use his body to masturbate to. He didn't even mind not participating, but if it Mom did catch him she wouldn't let them Skype until he wasn't grounded anymore. Plus, he really didn't want his mom to find out that he was gay this way. "I told you we could work something out when Mom is out of the apartment this weekend."

"You're such a tease Freddie. Talking to me all shirtless and adorable, then you deny me any satisfaction." Lucas wasn't upset though. His voice was light and he was shrugging his shoulders obviously letting it go. He could wait until Saturday after all he had primary images from his memories to work off of later that night. "But you better be here Saturday."

"I will. Don't worry." Freddie stood up from his bed and went over to his dresser not wanting to tease Lucas anymore.

"Hey, you stop that." Lucas scolded. He waited for Freddie to turn around to continue. "You put that shirt on and you are blocking my view."

"Oh excuse me I didn't know I was blocking your view." Freddie closed his dresser draw. He went to sit down on the bed. "So, what is one of your secrets?"

"Freddie I don't know yet. I haven't known you long enough. You don't really know that much about me. So I don't know what is a secret and what's something I just haven't thought to tell you about yet." Lucas shook his head.

"If you tell me either of those I'd be happy. Maybe we should tell a secret after every time we work on the project. It might give us ideas and we'll get to know each other better." Freddie suggested.

"Okay I don't mind doing that, but you have to start." Lucas slurped his smoothie.

"You can't tell anyone, but do you remember when Sam told everyone on iCarly that I'd never kissed a girl?" Freddie asked.

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah that was awesome."

"It was not!"

"It was for me. More confirmation that you like guys." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Plus it made for a great webcast."

"I still like girls Lucas."

"You like Carly, no wait you love her, but that doesn't mean you like girls. You just like them enough to be interested in Carly."

"I've liked other girls too."

"And boys?"

"Well, there have been some guys, but I never really thought that much about it being in love with Carly is a little distracting." Freddie explained.

"Uh huh, I am not saying that you were never in love with Carly and that you're not still in love with her, but are you sure that love is sexual? Did you ever think that you were using Carly so that you didn't have to face the fact that you like guys?" Lucas asked, curious but also because he wanted to get Freddie to admit that he didn't really like girls. Lucas doubted that Freddie was bisexual, but it could be a possibility.

"I could have used her for that, but I did think about her sexually. Only I'm not sure if it counts if all her parts that I've never seen are sort of fuzzy?" Freddie asked.

"It depends on how many woman you've seen naked."

"No one in really life, and nothing really in movies or on television," Freddie admitted.

"Then it could go either way. So what were you saying?" Lucas didn't think he could get Freddie to admit anything tonight. He didn't want to push him, besides it didn't really matter. He knew that Freddie was interested in him and he was willing to overlook his interesting in Carly for him. That was enough.

"Well, after Sam admitted to not kissing a boy, she came to my apartment and we agreed to have our first kiss together, to get it over with. So the secret is Sam and I kissed." Freddie admitted looking towards the door because he feared that Sam knew he told and was on her way over.

"That's kind of normal, kissing a friend for the first time, or practicing with them. How was it?" Lucas asked.

"Slimy and she smelled like meat." Freddie wrinkled his nose.

"Slimy?"

"She was wearing lip gloss!"

"My lips were chapped?"

"No they were soft and pliable. I didn't feel like my lips were slipping off." Freddie blushed. "Plus, I don't like Sam in that way. I like you in that way."

"She didn't give you a hard-on you're saying?" Lucas asked.

"No." Freddie shook his head. "Now you."

"Well I'll tell you my first kiss then. It was with a guy. Remember how I said that everyone knew I liked guys? Well at the eighth grade formal this guy Adam and I were hanging out. We had mutual friends and we're both helped do the morning announcements at the school. I was really interested in him. And I kissed him in the middle of the formal." Lucas explained.

"Did he kiss you back?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah he did. We kissed pretty much all night and even though were we in the hall on the way to the bathroom enough people saw us that the entire school knew. We dated for like two weeks, but then he said he couldn't take it anymore. So we broke up. It was a Tuesday and he overdosed that night. He was on suicide watch and eventually his parents decided that they needed a new start. That's when my friends were really upset. They didn't have anyone to blame so they blamed me. They weren't mad at me for being or liking other guys, but they figured that since Adam tried to kill himself that I somehow made him think that he was gay when he wasn't. Since then they have apologized. A few of them still talk to Adam and I think they realize that it wasn't my fault. Even though I forgave them, I'm not really friends with them anymore either." Lucas was shaking a little bit it was obviously hard for him to talk about.

"Lucas I promise that wouldn't happen with me." Freddie swore.

Lucas smiled. "I know Freddie."

"Sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry for Adam too." Freddie wished that Lucas was there so that he could hug him or something. He knew guys didn't really do that and Lucas didn't really look like he needed a hug. Freddie wasn't sure how else to move on from there. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yup, and don't forget Saturday!" Lucas pointed a finger at him.

"I won't! Bye."

"Talk to you later, Baby Boy." Freddie rolled his eyes Lucas was like three months older than him, and the baby wasn't bad but the baby boy really was too much. Freddie would either blush or like today roll his eyes, but he never told Lucas to stop. It was because baby boy implied that Lucas was going to look out for him. Freddie liked the feeling of being taken care of.

"Hey Freddie." Carly waved at Freddie as her locker to get to his. Sam nodded at him. Freddie stopped for a minute in case Carly had something more to say. Since they were both grounded school was the only place that they could communicate. "What's with the question you posted on iCarly?" She asked but didn't look up from getting the books that she needed.

"What question?" Sam asked. She turned to Freddie. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. Sorry I didn't mention it to you guys, but Lucas and I are working on a project together and we needed to collect data." Freddie explained.

"We already did a Fred video with him." Carly frowned. She shut her locker and looked at Freddie.

"Yeah dude you're our tech producer." Sam reminded.

"I'm not going to neglect iCarly. That baby comes first. This is just something to work on during our free time. So is it okay if I keep the query up?" Freddie looked between the girls.

Carly shrugged. "Why not? We'll mention it on the show tonight so people know to check it out."

"What are we going to do about tonight's show? The last time I check the two of you were still grounded." Sam looked between the two.

"Still grounded, but if you put the camera on the tripod I can control it from my computer at home. It wouldn't nearly be as hi-tech but I was thinking that Sam could 'steal the show' because we're ground. It will be her and the views secret. She can do whatever she wants for one show. I know she can sneak into your apartment without Spencer knowing and if you stay downstairs Carly he wouldn't think to look upstairs as long as she's quiet." Freddie suggested.

"Hey I like that idea. It'll be iCarly with a Sam spin. Can I pick the videos you display during homeroom?"

"No. If you're stealing the show you can't have videos. Obviously they would know I was helping you some how if you did. But you can print out pictures and use your phone to show some videos in a Sam way." Freddie explained. I will only be able to use the tripod to tilt the camera and rotate it a little bit, but that should go unnoticed by viewers for the most part."

"I like the idea. Sam should have a show just about her. It can tie into your query too. She can ask what secrets they have kept from friends or family." Carly agreed.

"Sam's happy too." Sam smiled. She loved doing iCarly with Carly but it would be fun to do it on her own for once. "You'll go to the computer room and lunch and print out the pictures for me right Freddie?"

"Yeah." Freddie should his head. He really didn't mind. Sometimes he could chat with Lucas at lunch if he went to the computer room.

"I'll email the pictures from my phone during class." Sam said. The bell rang and the girls hurried off while Freddie hurried to get his things from his locker and then go to his advanced classes. He moved up to the advanced classes when he realized he couldn't take Sam and other students distracting the class with nonsense. He only took the regular classes to be close to Carly. Carly had advance English and History classes with Freddie but she was in regular Math and Science classes. Freddie thought she could do advanced Math and Science but it would be difficult for her to get all As if she did.

Sam spent the whole morning sending him pictures of meat and people holding meat. That when Freddie got to his email he had over 200 photos, not all of meat there was some other funny pictures. Freddie printed them all out even though it would cost him money, because he really didn't want to pick between them only to find out that Sam wanted the ones he didn't pick. She would always want the ones he didn't pick. Luckily with such a big selection he was on the computer long enough for his Lucas to send him a message on his gmail account.

_Tomorrow is Saturday._

_Impatient much? _Freddie replied back but he was blushing furiously. He was counting down the hours but wouldn't admit it.

_Very. So what are you doing about iCarly tonight._ Anyone who watched iCarly knew they aired every two weeks and this was one of those weeks.

_Sam's going to sneak into the studio and take over. I can control the camera's angles from the tripod thanks to you, and it should prove useful. She's also going to plug our query if she remembers._

_So you're going to be too busy on control the cam to Skype?_

_Well not too busy. I can do both at once actually I sort of have to otherwise my mom wouldn't let me on the computer._

_I'm going to be your accomplice then?_

_That's right. Do you mind?_

_Well I'd prefer the crime we're committing tomorrow, but no I don't mind._

Before Freddie could reply he noticed that Lucas was typing another message so he waited and got up to grab some of the photos from the printer. When he came back he read a string from Lucas:

_Hey buttermuffin. U R so cute. I have love you for ever and ever. I think about you every night. _

_What are you wearing? _

_I'm so hard right now and I'm in the library._

_Sorry that was Greg! Not me._

Freddie laughed that was one thing about being friends with girls they didn't give each other a hard time like this. Sam sometimes gave him a hard time, but it was hard to tell if she was teasing or being serious.

_Hi Greg! I'm wearing a miniskirt and a coconut bikini. What are you wearing, stud?_

_Lol Freddie. Greg's asking me if I'm sure you're not a girl. _

_I'll send a picture of my meat ho _Freddie quickly forwarded one of Sam's pictures of the thighs of some poor animal.

_You're an animal, Freddie._

_Meow, meow, woof, woof, chirp, chirp._

_Okay now he knows you're a gay dude._

_*rolls eyes* Or a four year old._

_I gotta go. See ya later baby._

_Yeah see you tonight Lucas._ Lucas signed off quickly probably in a rush to get to class. Freddie went to check the printer again and was happy to see that everything was printed. He exited the computer and then went to hand off the pictures to Carly she could approve or disapprove what she wanted.

Later that evening, Freddie had everything set up on his computer and Sam had already snuck into the Shay's apartment. She was text with Freddie and he was letting her know how to turn on the camera and put it on the stand. After making sure that he could move it and stream the video live he sent her a message to start when ready and the video would lag just a bit to cut out the prep time. Freddie had the iCarly site up so he could monitor it and know where to point the camera. He also had the skype up as well. Freddie really wasn't supposed to keep his phone in the evening but Freddie's mom had forgotten to take it from him. She was too busy ready to go out. Freddie hadn't noticed her getting ready and was just grateful for the chance to get everything ready.

"Why don't you give me remote access for tonight, just in case your mom catches you?" Lucas suggested.

"Nah if Mom catches me that will make for a good webcast better if Spencer catches Sam." Freddie explained. "When are you making a new video?"

"I don't know. I haven't really wanted to." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"You out of ideas?" Freddie asked. "I have some."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I have ideas, but let me hear yours."

"Well maybe Fred should get a girlfriend." Freddie suggested.

"Freddie…"

"I don't know if you did this on purpose but I think Fred likes girls." Freddie interrupted. "He should like her at first, but not know how to act around her. So he tries different ways to woo her. Then they start dating."

"I think that is a good idea. I'll have to think about it may not be right for the Fred videos." Lucas new that meant the videos would have more substance and he wasn't sure if he wanted Fred to be anything but ridiculous. "You really think he's straight."

"Oh yeah." Freddie nodded as he zoomed the camera in on one of Sam's picture of meat.

"Is that why you were so surprised about when I asked you to kiss me in the tree house?"

"No, I was surprised because it was surprising. I guess liking Carly all these years I got used to being overlooked. Sam doesn't help either. I thought if you liked anyone it would be Carly or Sam." Freddie shrugged maybe he thought that way because it was better then thinking that Lucas didn't like him because of him.

"Well I guess Fred is. I never really thought about it." Lucas hummed.

"Freddie!" Freddie's mother called before coming into the room. Freddie lowered the iCarly window and looked up at his mom. "Hey Lucas."

"Hello Ms. Benson! Wow, are you going out?" Lucas asked. He could see Freddie's Mom and she was wearing a cute dress and heels. She did look like she was going out Freddie frowned.

"Yup. I have a date tonight with a respectable clerk of the court. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can. Who wouldn't want to take you out?" Lucas smiled.

"Oh stop it. I know your secret mister and I've already told Freddie that we will try to save money so that he can visit you this summer." Ms. Benson waved her hand. She looked at Freddie. "You know where the emergency numbers are. I shouldn't be out all night, but I'll call you if I'm going to be late."

"Mom." Freddie frowned. He didn't like seeing his mom get her hopes up and get hurt, but he knew that she had a right to see other people. He stood up. "Just be safe okay."

"Of course I will Freddie. I'm your mother." She kissed his forehead. "There's food in the fridge." She said before leaving his room. He watched her go out the front door and then he shut and locked his bedroom door.

"Should I be worried?" Lucas asked noticing that Freddie locked the door.

"Only if you don't want Saturday to come early." Freddie pulled his pajama bottoms down and moved the laptop over to the bed.

"Whoa, Freddie as gorgeous as you are, what about iCarly?" Lucas asked. He couldn't help but look down even though he couldn't actually see what he wanted to see. The camera angle wasn't right knowing it was right there was so tempting.

"Well there isn't much left of iCarly anyway. Besides, Sam is supposed to be stealing it, so if the camera angles aren't perfect oh well."

"Hey fine by me. Sam will kick your ass not mine." Lucas refocused his webcam so it could get move of his body. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Well, just like normal only I get to watch you and you get to watch me. So I get to watch you watching me watching you." Freddie said feeling a little giddy he repositioned his camera revealing his boxer briefs that he wore. They were already tented a little which made Lucas's cock stir.

"Okay." Lucas pulled his shirt off and rubbed his hands down the front of his body. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, oh yeah that's good. Keep doing that." Freddie groaned pulling and his cock from outside of his briefs. Freddie waiting until Lucas stood up and slowly dropped his jeans and pushed his boxers down around his thighs before he kicked off his own briefs. "Lucas I didn't really look before, when you were here. Wow, you're amazing."

"Thanks baby. Look all you want." Lucas teased a hand over his cock looking at Freddie as well. He had seen Freddie completely naked before but it was dark because they were supposed to be sleeping. So now he had a good look at Freddie and he was really amazed. He felt like he could come just by seeing Freddie. If he had any doubts about his sexuality before they were gone now. He wanted to be there with Freddie. He wanted to be the one touching Freddie. "Touch yourself, look at me and imagine we're together, I'm touching you."

Freddie nodded quickly taking his cock in his hands and stroking it long and firm. It wasn't hard imagining that Lucas was there doing it. It was a common theme to what he dreamt about, but being able to see Lucas there in front of him. It made it so real. It would be better if Lucas was there physically he knew that, but it was close enough. "Okay are you imagining me? Are you thinking about me touching you? Making you come. I want you to come all over your hand, then seal it up in an envelope and mail it to me."

"Really?" Lucas asked looking from Freddie's hands and cock to his face. He liked looking at Freddie's face. It was easier for him to tell how much Freddie was enjoying himself. It was written all over his face.

"No." Freddie shook his head. "I don't want dried come thanks. But pretend you can send it to me hot and sticky."

"Mmm okay. I'll think about getting it all over your face."

"Down my chin?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I got some in your hair. Can you taste it on your lips?"

Freddie licked his lips and imagined he could. He hadn't tasted Lucas's before but he had licked his fingers once. So he assumed it would be mostly like that. "It tastes so good. Salty."

"Yeah. You're still hard though huh? Keep licking. I'll take care of it." Lucas's breath became erratic. He was really getting into this scene they created with their words, looking at Freddie the real Freddie helped too. He was getting close and he knew it. It didn't matter though they had tomorrow too and maybe later tonight if they weren't too exhausted.

"Yeah what are you going to do?" Freddie asked.

"Right now, I'm licking your nipples." Lucas said. Freddie licked his finger tips and squeezed his nipples flicking them until they were hard. "Yeah just like that."

"Now that your nipples are hard I place hurried kisses down to your cock."

"Hurried kisses?" Freddie tilted his head. "This isn't a trashy novel."

"Yeah, but I have to get to your cock some how. Don't you feel my hand on it?"

"Uh-huh." Freddie groaned lying his head back down on the chair. "So close."

Lucas stared at Freddie's wanton appearance. It drove him crazy his ball tightened up close to his body and he let lose with a cry. Freddie opened his eyes at the noise and followed him. The sight of Lucas coming in front of him, because of him pushed him over the top.

"Whoa." Freddie panted leaning his head on the back on the bed. Lucas had his head on his desk. He wanted just to roll over and go to sleep. It would be a bit awkward just to start talking again. Freddie rolled over and checked on iCarly. At least it was something to do. The show was off so Sam had figured out how to turn it off. She wasn't over here so that was good. Freddie set his pear computer on his desk chair. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned off his stomach and hands. Lucas was doing the same on his end. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, you going to pass out?"

"Yeah. My legs and arms feel like jello. I just want to curl up." Freddie agreed.

"Why thank you." Lucas smiled. "Night baby boy."

"Night Lucas." Freddie muttered.

"Don't forget Saturday!" Lucas called before signing off. Freddie smiled barely having the energy to turn the light off before curling up in bed.

A/N: If anyone has some fun secrets that Freddie and Lucas can use in their video project go ahead and let me know. If you need an example of what the video is about look up "Dirty Little Secret" video. Of course Freddie and Lucas will have tons of secrets. I have a few for them but if you have anything then you can suggest that too. The next episode after the iLook Alike episode is iWant my Website Back. I think Lucas will make an appearance in that where he didn't in the actual episode. Maybe he can dress up like an old woman instead. This story will also probably reference the episodes after that one iMake Sam Girlier and iGo Nuclear. I think I'll save iDate a Bad Boy and beyond for another story though.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: iHave a Secret

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 2/5

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What happens if Freddie stays in the tree house with Lucas while Carly and Sam help Spencer with the dog?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"I can't believe some of these." Freddie said mostly to himself, while he wasn't paying attention to Carly and Sam during one of the few iCarly rehearsals that Sam showed up to. The show aired every other Friday night and they usually discussed the show Monday or Tuesday but this time it was on a Wednesday. That meant that it was almost two weeks since Freddie posted up the query on iCarly. Since then, he and Lucas hadn't really worked on their video project as they were still collecting data, but that didn't keep them from talking to each other every night, and now that Freddie wasn't grounded he picked up calling Lucas in the morning again. Freddie didn't admit it but every time he picked up his phone to call his heart raced, even when he talked to Lucas the night before he got excited about hearing his voice again.

The girls looked up from where they were going through some of the clips for next week's show. "What is it?"

"Well remember that query I put up on iCarly. Lucas put the same query up on his website?" Freddie asked.

"Yea the one you didn't ask us about?" Sam reminded. Even though she hadn't been upset by Freddie putting up the query she took the chance in giving Freddie a hard time.

"Um, that one." Freddie nodded. "But look at some of these. One user said I dated a girl to get to her sister. This one says that I pretended to like guys to get close to girls, I've had slept with forty girls!"

"Whoa!" Carly and Sam stopped what they were doing and went to lean over Freddie's shoulders. "I can't believe that. That's so freaky."

"This one says I'm in love with my step mom and I've purposely walked in on her while she was in the bathroom." Freddie scrolled down more. Most of the secrets were silly ones like; I sometimes pee in the shower. There was also a ton that admitted to never kissing anyone before, probably because both he and Sam had admitted that on iCarly only a few months ago.

"I cheated on the SATs and got a scholarship." Carly read pointing to one.

"He's not the father of my baby." Sam pointed to another. "Wow, some of these we can't even announce on the show. I mean, little kids watch us."

"Yeah, we should follow up on the query though, but let's just do some of the safer ones. Like, I pretended like I couldn't swim so that the lifeguard would give me mouth to…" Carly frowned even that one was a bit much.

"How are you going to use these on your video?" Sam asked looking at Freddie.

"Well we're going to look at the answers that we both get and we're going to write a little script that surrounds the secrets and how they get revealed. We're going to have the secrets written out and shown on the screen between scene changes."

"Wow Freddie, that sounds like a real movie." Carly pointed out.

"Well it sort of is. If Lucas wants to get into film school it would be good for a portfolio but even if he doesn't we both can enter it into contests for scholarships and etc." Freddie explained looking between the girls. "I might try to use it to get into film school too, just don't tell my mom."

"Still wants you to be a doctor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Freddie frowned. It wasn't that he wouldn't like being a doctor but he knew he would like to be a director or a producer more. It would make him happier.

"Well, Freddie I think the video sounds like a great idea. I'm really glad that you and Lucas could work out your differences and everything." Carly pat his shoulder.

"Yeah especially since you're not funny and Lucas is hilarious." Sam prodded.

Freddie glared at Sam but refrained from commenting. He looked at Carly. "Thanks Carls. I can honestly say that I have never met anyone like Lucas before, so I'm glad that we can still hang out even when he's almost and entire state away."

"Great, but Freddie you're not going to let this get in the way of iCarly?" Carly asked.

"No. Of course not." Freddie shook his head. iCarly came first. Well, that may not be true. If Lucas was about to die or something, then iCarly would not come first, but it did come before his project with Lucas and the same went for the Fred videos.

"Okay well then can you stop that and pay attention we're trying to work on the show for this week." Carly frowned. It was only yesterday that she and Freddie were no longer grounded so neither really had a chance to meet before that. The show would be fine of course but Carly always tried to make the show perfect.

"Sorry." Freddie closed the iCarly query and moved to the folder that kept the material that they were thinking about using. "Oh Lucas sent me a picture of a squirrel wearing a fedora." Freddie loaded it up showing off the picture. "He said we could use it on the show."

The girls looked at each other. It seemed to them that anything that Freddie talked about would eventually, somehow bring up Lucas. He was a lovesick puppy, but neither had drawn that conclusion. They figured that it must be some guy thing that they were confused about and neither brought it up to the other nor did they ask Freddie about it.

"Aw it's cute." Carly said when she finally looked at the squirrel.

"That's hilarious." Sam laughed. "Where'd he get that?"

"One of his viewers sent him the picture. She was nursing the little guy back to health after he was mauled by a cat and I guess she took a few pictures or something. I have the name and everything." Freddie said. They always made sure to label all the pictures and videos that they showed on air or on the iCarly website that way people got credit for their own work. They never put up anonymous videos or pictures either, that wouldn't be right.

"Man Freddie you talk about Lucas, a lot." Sam laughed at Freddie. "It's like you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Sam!" Carly cried looking at Sam. "Lucas is just a friend that's a boy, right Freddie?"

Freddie was already looking at his computer screen and so he hadn't really heard what Carly or Sam had said. "What?"

"You're friends with Lucas right? Just friends?" Carly asked.

"Uh. Yeah?" Freddie blinked having missed the beginning of the conversation he was unsure what was going on, but he wasn't ready to come out to Carly or Sam yet. He probably should use that as HIS secret.

"See Sam!" Carly smiled. "Everyone's happy."

"Yeah." Sam blinked looking at Freddie and then Carly and finally shrugging her shoulders. "Okay I think that we should do a lot of random dancing on iCarly."

"More than normal?" Carly frowned.

"Well why not. Really make it random. Also I was thinking of this funny prank. Carly you'll ask random people off the streets for directions. And while the person is giving you directions we'll have Spencer walk by with a large painting or something and the two of us will switch places!" Sam exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Uh…"

"I think that's a good idea." Freddie looked up from his computer. "It would really surprise people, but we'd have to do it before the airing. Maybe sometime tomorrow? I can set up hidden cameras before we start."

Carly looked between Sam and Freddie. "Well if you both think it's a good idea. I'll talk to Spencer. It could be funny."

"Cool!" Sam stood. "Okay I'm going to go. I have a date with a rather large smoked ham."

"I'll walk you out." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Wait Carly are we done?" Freddie asked.

"I think so. We have everything we need for a full show. But weren't you going to stay over so we could do homework together?" Carly asked.

"Ugh homework, I have to go." Sam said not wanting to wait around even the word homework made Sam sick.

Freddie stood up gathering his stuff. "I can stay for a little bit, but Carly I have to leave in thirty minutes."

"But our homework?" Carly blinked.

"I finished most of mine already." Freddie admitted. Usually he waited to do his homework so that he could do it with Carly but now that he reserved his nights to talking to Lucas he had been doing his homework in study hall, home room and right when he got home from school. The small pout Carly had made Freddie feel a little bad but he knew that Lucas was worth it. When he told Carly the truth it would be easier getting freetime but he wasn't ready and until then he was going to have to have to hurt Carly's feelings sometimes.

"I'll be right back." Carly finally said leading Sam downstairs and saying goodbye to her.

Since Freddie was staying now he put his bag back down and sat against the wall. He took the time to check his phone. There was a text message from Lucas: _Greg is totally totally awesome. He is so awesome that I am going to bake him chocolate chip cookies every day and make them with love. Love!_

That made Freddie smile slightly. He sent a text message back. _I'm so jealous. I was going to make Greg fudge every day with love, but I guess you win! Also see you at 9:30! _Frequently, Greg would get a hold of Lucas's phone, and send Freddie messages just like this one, embarrassing ones or dirty ones. Freddie thought he would tire of them eventually but he didn't. It was like Greg was trying to be his friend because he cared about Lucas. It made Freddie happy knowing that Greg accepted him, them.

"I'm back." Carly sang as she bounced back into her room. "I asked Spencer if he would help us out tomorrow and he said he has just the painting to use as a distraction."

"That's awesome." Freddie shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. "What did you want to work on?"

"Well English we just have to read, so I can do that tonight before bed. We have a test in World History. Do you want to quiz each other on that?" Carly suggested.

"Actually I made something for you." Freddie leaned over and grabbed his bag. Carly sat down on her bed and leaned forward to look. Freddie began searching though his bag. He pulled out two rings of notecards and handed one to Carly. "I put questions on one side and answers on the back. Printed out two sets."

Even though the gift wasn't fun or exciting it was thoughtful. Carly thought of herself as smart but she did have trouble studying for tests. Usually she would put it off and then cram the last night and freeze up or fall asleep during the test. Although, ever since Freddie started working on iCarly her test scores had gotten better and it was because of things like this. "Ah thank you Freddie." Carly leaned over and hugged him.

Freddie hugged her for half a second then he jerked away. "I thought we were going to study."

"What's wrong?" Carly frowned.

"Nothing. I just don't feel comfortable hugging you." Freddie looked away.

Carly's frown deepened. She knew Freddie _loved _her and it had to be hard for him when she was her natural sweet, hugging self. Although he never seemed to have a problem with it before, usually he accepted eagerly hugging as long as he possibly could. Still, maybe it was getting to be too much. Carly moved to the floor sitting on her knees she touched his wrist. "Freddie, I'm sorry."

"I said it was nothing." Freddie took a deep breath. He released it slowly. Man sometimes it really sucked being a state away from his boyfriend. "I haven't done my math."

"Math? We have math homework?" Carly jumped up grabbing her math notebook and opening it. "Oh we do."

Freddie laughed lightly forgetting about the hug. He pulled out his math book and a notebook of paper. "Yup it's all proofs."

"Proofs?" Carly looked at her notes. "This stuff that proves the formulas?"

"Yup. They're supposed to help us understand why an equation works. I don't really understand why. I always accepted that one and one equals two. I don't need proof of that." Freddie flipped to the page that they were working on; only even numbers the odd numbers had the answers in the back. He leaned back against the wall and Carly lay down on her stomach on the floor. They worked silently for a few problems and then checked them with each other. "Okay you do the first ten I'll do the last then we can just copy each others answers."

"Really isn't that cheating?" Carly was surprised. Freddie always took pride in doing his homework the correct way.

"Kind of, but we both understand the problems. I trust that your answers will be correct." Freddie smiled when Carly looked flattered at Freddie's compliment. He started on the last ten. Of course he could check Carly's work when he copied it, that way they both would get full credit on the problems. He did trust Carly though but everyone made mistakes sometimes.

Once they finished their problems and copied each others Freddie stood up stretching. "I really have to go Carly." It was 9:40 and that meant that Lucas had waited ten minutes already.

Carly yawned. "Okay well thanks for the notecards. Do we have science homework?" Carly asked.

"No we're still doing the labs in class then we'll have to write up a report, but I've been taking notes. I noticed that Sam hasn't been helping you in class." Sam and Carly were always lab partners. Freddie said that Carly was crazy and that she could get an A with just about anyone else in the class but for Carly friends came first.

"Okay but you have to let Sam look too." Carly followed Freddie out of her room and down the stairs.

"Yeah, I figured she'd just copy whatever you copy from me so I might as well let her have them, but she can't have my original notes. I know she'll spill something on them or let some dog eat them. No. I'll give both of you your own set." Freddie said getting a little angry just at the thought of his notes being destroyed by Sam being neglectful. He practically stomped down the last few stairs and over to the door.

"Ah thanks, Freddie." Carly hugged Freddie from the side again forgetting the mishap earlier. Freddie didn't react like before but he was still angry at the thoughts of Sam destroying his notes. He still shrugged Carly off after a little tap of his hand on her wrist. "Bye Freddie."

"Bye." Freddie nodded still slightly fuming as he went across the hall. "Sam better watch it." He mumbled. His mom didn't even react to Freddie mumbling, not when it came to Sam.

"Freddie. There you are. I'm going to bed; remember you need to get eight hours of sleep. If I catch you talking to Lucas at midnight again I'm going to have to set your bedtime to six." She threatened.

Freddie would have rolled his eyes but he knew his mom was serious. "Don't worry Mom. We're only going to talk for a little bit. But I have to go; I told him I would be on skype twenty minutes ago!"

"Okay well good night." Ms. Benson made sure the front door of the apartment was locked and then she kissed Freddie good night and went into her own room.

Freddie smiled. That was his cue he hurried into his bedroom and shut the door. He locked it. His mom was still in the other room, but Freddie and Lucas were getting good at being quiet when they were with each other. Freddie really didn't want to be disrupted when he was talking to Lucas. They usually kept their sexual escapades to Saturdays or one a rare week day that Marissa was out of the apartment, but he still didn't want her to over hear anything that he wanted to stay a secret.

He changed into his pajama bottoms and then turned off his overhead light and put on the light by his bed. He lay down on his bed on his side and opened up his computer. He signed into his Skype account and almost immediately it began to ring. He accepted the call and had a face full of a fluffy white ball.

"What is that?" Freddie asked adjusting the screen to see if he could see the object better.

"This is Juan." Lucas pulled the fluffy white ball away. The ball began to move until he revealed four rather large paws and a long fluffy tall. His pointy ears lay against his head he was obviously too tired to raise them. He yawned revealing his long tongue and tiny teeth. "Mom is letting me foster him until he's old enough for his big boy surgery. Then he'll go back to the shelter to find his forever home."

"Wow your mom lets you foster puppies?" Freddie asked.

"Yes she does. I'm going to take tons of pictures and videos and put them up on my website maybe one of my fans will adopt him. Isn't he adorable?" Lucas held him Juan wiggling him a bit. "Mom says it's a test to see if I can take care of a real dog."

"That is a real dog." Freddie pointed out.

"Well, I think she meant a forever dog." Lucas cradled the puppy like a baby in his arms.

Freddie tilted his head. "I thought you already had a dog. It attacked Spencer!"

"That wasn't a dog Freddie that was a small bear. After Sam fought it off the police found the year old cub loitering around downtown missing part of her nose," Lucas explained and Freddie wasn't sure he was just kidding or not. He had to be right? Idaho didn't have bears.

Lucas luckily, changed the subject and Freddie decided not to think about it. "So, baby boy why'd you make me wait?"

"Sorry I was doing homework with Carly and it took longer than I thought it would." Freddie explained feeling a little guilty that he has kept Lucas waiting.

"You could have just said see you soon, I was starting to worry, you Freddie are very punctual." Lucas explained. Freddie laughed a little smile on his face. "Did you get everything finished?"

"Yup. Of course I did." Freddie chewed on his lip softly. "Lucas I really wish I could hug you."

"Hug me?" Lucas blinked slowly.

"Yeah. Carly hugged me…"

"Carly hugged you?"

"She's very huggy. I gave her flashcards to help her study and she was grateful. I-It just made me feel so empty. I want to be hugged by you." Freddie explained.

"You want to cuddle?" Lucas smiled slightly.

"Yes. Okay I want to cuddle are you happy?" Freddie asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah that makes me happy."

Freddie frowned looking away. "That makes one of us."

"Aw Freddie. You know I want to be there with you too." Lucas admitted he was frowning to now. "I just don't like to think about that."

"If you were here you'd cuddle with me, right?" Freddie asked. He knew that they were boys and boys didn't cuddle but using the term cuddling was funny and it took away some of the embarrassment since that's what he was asking for.

"Sure I would! Before sex, after sex and during sex." Lucas smiled but nodded his head. "I would also do it just to cuddle."

"Thanks Lucas." Freddie curled around his computer knowing that was the closest to cuddling he'd get. "How many more weeks until summer?"

"Umm well it's March so I would say three months." Lucas admitted.

"Three months! I can't wait that long!" Freddie cried.

"Well thanks for the stroking my ego, but lets just take it one day at a time. Oh so hey didn't you have an iCarly meeting today?" Lucas asked.

Freddie nodded propping his head up on his hand. "Sorry I can't tell you anything its top secret."

"Really but I'm your boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"I can tell you about everything but when we were actually talking about the show." Freddie zipped his lips and pretended to swallow that key which was kind of impossible with his lips zipped.

"Damn." Lucas brushed his hand over the hair in his eyes. "Fine what happened other then the show stuff?"

"Sam picked a spider egg sac out of her belly button. She thought it was a piece of lint! It was totally disgusting." Freddie seriously said.

"Doesn't Sam shower? She wasn't really smelly or anything when I met her." Lucas frowned.

"Um that's like the thirteenth time this has happened. Her house is infected and I told her that if it happens again I'm calling to get her house condemned."

"Freddie! What are you doing? You're going to scar Juan for days. He's going to have nightmares." Lucas cuddled the little puppy trying to sooth him.

Freddie laughed. "I'm sorry Lucas, but that's what happened. You had to ask."

"Remind me not to next time." Lucas laughed as well. Freddie's laughter turned to a yawn and he blinked his eyes slowly. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"I want to talk to you more."

"I'll talk to you in the morning, you know?" Lucas reminded.

"I know but tomorrow we're filming a bit for iCarly and I might be gone most of the night." Freddie explained.

"Freddie, that's how it's going to be you know, until we're living together or something, sometimes we wouldn't see each other." Lucas replied.

"You want to live together?" Freddie looked awake again.

"Not now. Dude, neither of us can drive yet." Lucas chuckled a little. "I know it's going to be a while but who knows maybe we'll go to film school together."

"Wow, Lucas you are hopeless you know that?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. I know." Lucas smiled brightly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say bye to Juan."

"No." Freddie whined. "Can't you just stay on Skype until I fall asleep."

"I could do that but it would be really boring." Lucas frowned. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine. Night Juan." Freddie pouted a little. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Night baby boy." Lucas smiled at Freddie's blushing.

Freddie set up the hidden camera around the park. They decided that there would be less people they knew at the park so Carly wouldn't have to ask someone she knew for directions. He also had a little camera in his hands. He was far enough away from Carly that when he point the camera in her direction people didn't know he was video taping her. He was able to zoom in and focus. It was pretty easy. He just had to wait for Sam, Carly and Spencer to show up. They were supposed to be there in the next couple minutes. Freddie checked his phone.

_Juan says hi. I also aced my paper thanks for the help._

That made Freddie smile. He had helped Lucas with his paper, basically just reading it over to make sure that it made sense but he was proud of Lucas according to Lucas and Lucas's mom he wasn't the ideal student by any means. Freddie thought maybe he had influenced Lucas. That made Freddie feel pretty special.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Sam told him. She had a smoothie in her hand and pointed it at his grin. Carly says that we're ready for this trick. So I'm going to help Spencer with the painting and then I'll switch with Carly when we walk between them. You just do what you do best."

"Aw thanks Sam." Freddie said. He knew he was a good tech producer but he wasn't sure it was his best trait. He put his phone away and started his camera. He focused the camera in. He had given Carly and Sam mics earlier and while he couldn't hear what they were saying the microphones would pick up the noise and he could edit the video for tomorrow's show.

First, Carly stopped a young lady and asked for her help. Then she held up a map and asked for directions. After a few minutes but before Carly was finished getting directions, Spencer and Socko walked by carrying a huge painting that looked pretty heavy. Sam was on one side of the painting and when the Spencer, the painting and Socko cut between Carly and the lady, Carly took Sam's place and Sam took Carly's. The woman didn't seem to notice that Sam and Carly were different people and finished giving her directions. Sam said something and then walked off.

"That was weird." Sam said walking over to Freddie. Carly arrived too; Spencer and Socko were going around and would make another pass in a couple minutes. "She didn't even notice."

"Yeah that was kind of weird. Maybe she just didn't notice. I'll try someone older maybe that will work better. Did you get it Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I recorded the whole thing. She didn't even look at you twice." Freddie said.

"Okay, I see Spencer coming around again." Carly said waving at Freddie and Sam as he took off to find someone to ask for direction. Sam waited until Spencer and Socko were closer before taking her place behind the painting. Carly stopped a middle aged man in jogging clothes for help. Freddie filmed as once again Spencer, the painting and Socko walked in between them and Sam took Carly's spot. The man did a slight double take but didn't do anything more as he finished telling the directions. After that Sam started asking for directions and then Carly took her place and no one seemed to notice that they were switching places. Freddie decided to trade places with Sam making Carly hold the camera and even then the person although she looked confused said nothing and continued giving directions.

"Man that was totally lame." Sam grumbled as they walked back to the apartment. Spencer and Socko were tired of carry around the painting plus it was starting to get dark.

"It still can be funny. It's funny that they didn't notice the changes. I can just put it with funny music and we can show how little people pay attention to each other." Freddie suggested.

"Ha you said little people." Sam smiled much happier at the thought.

"Uh right. I think that's a good idea Freddie? Are you going to be able to do that by tomorrow night?" Carly asked.

"Sure. I have all my homework finished. I can work on it tonight while I'm talking to Lucas." He said. He didn't catch the strange looks that Sam and Carly exchanged. He had found his own thoughts to be happy about.

"Do you talk to Lucas every night?" Carly asked.

"Pretty much." Freddie nodded.

"Man Freddie. I don't even talk to my mom that much." Sam teased.

"You talk to Carly that much. I told you I don't have that many guy friends and Lucas and I have a lot in common." Freddie explained again.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember Lucas is a nerd, a hot funny nerd but inside all nerd." Sam sighed being reminded of that made her depressed. "He's still better than you are."

"Okay Sam, be nice. Lucas is a really awesome guy. So what if he can talk nerd." Carly refereed.

Freddie looked at her. "Carly."

"Well he is better than you Freddie…I mean he's less of a nerd than you are. But being a nerd isn't a bad thing. You get good grades and when you grow up you'll make more money then the normal kids." Carly said she was trying to stay sweet but Freddie really was a nerd. She knew that everyone knew that, but really there wasn't anything wrong with being a nerd.

"Okay I'm leaving now." Freddie didn't look that hurt but it did sting a little. It brought back bad feelings that he had been trying to get over since he was a little kid. He liked Lucas and sometimes he felt like he was just seconds away from blowing his chances with him. They'd only been dating for a little while and since most of it was long distance the time they did spend together counted for half of real face to face time. It was hard enough dating Lucas without him thinking that Lucas was too good for him. When Freddie got home it was still too early to skype Lucas and he wasn't even on yet so Freddie started working on the video for iCarly. He was done before Lucas got on to skype so he pulled up the query that he had received from the iCarly website and the Fred videos website. They needed to pick the very best ones and then they would figure out how to interlace them. He had been threw some of them already and was making little marks on which to look at again and which didn't seem interesting enough for their project. He also separated them into categories since there were a few answers that were mostly the same.

He startled when the skype phone rang and the little screen promoted him to answer or dismiss. He answered it right away and Lucas was sipping on lemonade with a straw. Lucas always had some drink with him when they talked it didn't matter what time it was. Lucas said it was part of the ritual and he didn't see a reason why he should stop. He was in his room because it was pretty late. His room was painted black and had a poster or Nightmare before Christmas and Donnie Darko there were a few posters of bands like Muse, Green Day and one that Freddie never could see anything but the corner of. He also had billions and trillions of photos taped all over his walls of his friends and family and just everyone. Freddie couldn't see the photos that well but he never noticed a change in the mess of photos and he wondered if he would ever get on the wall with all those photos. Lucas was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a vintage looking t-shirt that had Superman logo on it.

"Lucas!" Freddie exclaimed. "Where's Juan?"

"Um…" Lucas looked around a look of panic in his eyes. "Just kidding. He's on the dog bed." Lucas adjusted the webcam on his computer to point it at the puppy for a second. "Sound asleep like a good boy."

"Aww. I'd get you a forever dog if it was up to me." Freddie said happy when the camera was focused on Lucas once again. "I finished working on the video for iCarly earlier and I was just looking at the answers we got for our query.

"Cool. Did you find any good ones yet?" Lucas asked.

"Tons have you read them?"

"Yeah a few of them, but I thought you said that you'd sort through them and send me what is left." Lucas bit his lip a look of guilt on his face.

"No, no I said that." Freddie amended. "I'll have that to you in the next couple days. You narrow down to I don't know the top ten and then we'll pick."

"Freddie do you think you're doing that because that's what Carly and Sam have to do on iCarly? You do all the planning and technical stuff but not the creative stuff."

"I do creative stuff!" Freddie shouted in defense. "When they let me. It's just how the show is!"

"I know. Freddie I know. iCarly is their show you just produce it. But this isn't iCarly and you don't have to fall into that role." Lucas explained feeling bad because Freddie looked like his feelings and pride was hurt. It wasn't Lucas's intention to hurt Freddie.

Freddie took a deep breath and shook his head. "This is just part of the process. We will both be creative and producer planner people when he write the script, film and edit."

"Alright, as long as you are sure. I want this to be good for both of us."

Freddie smiled knowing that Lucas was just trying to think of him and his feelings. He wasn't trying to insult Freddie. In fact, Lucas had helped him get a little more voice in the creativity department on iCarly. He leaned back in his computer seat. "You know what else would be good for both of us?"

"Horchata?"

"Horchata?" Freddie repeated.

"Mexican milk." Lucas clarified.

"Maybe I should say it another way. My mom isn't coming home until eleven thirty, no later. And it's nine." Freddie checked his watch to be sure.

Lucas straightened up. "You mean it's Saturday?" Freddie nodded. Lucas jumped up and grabbed Juan's dog bed and put it out in the hall shutting the door.

"So mean." Freddie protested.

"Dude I don't want the puppy to see me masturbating!" Lucas hissed loudly worried that the puppy could hear him and know what he was talking about.

"I think its okay. I mean when it's interspecies it's not considered gross, just natural. You watch the discovery channel right?" Freddie pointed out.

"You're cute." Lucas smiled but he didn't let the puppy back in the room. He lay down on the bed and positioned the computer at a good angle and made sure the camera got his face, chest and crotch. "Freddie?"

Freddie chuckled. He picked up his computer and got into his own bed. He pulled his shirt over his head. He shucked off his pants before removing his shoes and tripped onto the bed as he tried to untangle himself. "You're beautiful baby boy."

"Shut up." Freddie grumbled kicking off his shoes, socks and pants leaving only his boxer briefs. "Sorry but you get me excited."

"That's what I like to hear. Now can you sit?" Lucas asked his own shirt was gone now and he had pushed his pajama bottoms out of the cameras view but they weren't off because Lucas's legs were pressed together still so they were probably tangled around his knees. He was kneading his balls with his hand but not touching his cock. His other hand was behind his head so that he could see what Freddie was doing. "I was thinking about doing something a little different tonight."

"What?" Freddie asked as he settled in the bed, and lifted his hips so that he could take off his boxer briefs too.

"Would you totally freak out if I fingered myself?" Lucas asked.

"What!" Freddie asked.

"Okay I don't have to." Lucas moved his hand from behind his head and waved his hand trying to signal Freddie to relax.

"I mean, I don't even know what that means. And so I can only imagine." Freddie frowned.

"Freddie do you know how guys have sex?" Lucas asked.

"You mean when they aren't four hours away from each other?" Freddie raised a brow. Lucas nodded his head. "Well, there's oral sex, guys can have sex by just like rubbing their cock between their partner's legs too and then there's you know intercourse."

"Man, Freddie you can really blush." Lucas pointed out.

"Shut up." Freddie continued to blush. "So fingering?"

"Putting fingers inside and…"

"Okay I got it!" Freddie blushed even more. Lucas chuckled a little more at that. "I said stop that. I've never done this before."

"Me either." Lucas pointed out.

"I know but you're all confident and sexy." Freddie muttered back looking away sheepishly.

"Baby boy." Lucas's voice was caring and concerned. It was so sweet. Freddie felt horrible for feeling inadequate when Lucas spoke like that to him. "I think you're sexy."

"Even like this?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie you're naked on your bed and you've been stroking your cock for about four minutes now. Yeah I think you're sexy." Lucas gestured to his own cock which was flat across his stomach. His other hand was still just kneading the sacs below them. Freddie smiled that was certainly proof he could believe. "So?"

"No." Freddie shook his head. "I don't want you to finger yourself. Not in front of me."

"Why?" Lucas looked a little disappointed.

"Cause, _I_ want to be the one that touches you there." Freddie spoke calmly relaxed and Lucas blushed at Freddie's possessive words. "If you do it when I can't see, fine, that's your body, your alone time, but when you do it when I can watch it's just different. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. This is sex too right? It's not just masturbating cause we're not really alone so it makes sense." Lucas nodded. "I won't though. I can wait."

"Good. Maybe after I get a chance I wouldn't mind as much, but now I do." Freddie sighed and laid his head back. "No more talking."

Lucas agreed bring his hand to his cock and he stroked it expertly. Freddie watched him touch himself and he thought about touching Lucas. He thought about his cock being Lucas's. He thought that he could make Lucas feel like he was feeling right then. It felt good and it was going to get better. Lucas moaned little sounds that sometimes had his name in it and it felt so good to hear them. He could almost close his eyes and just listen to the sound of Lucas jacking off and match his sounds with hand movements, and maybe if he wasn't looking at his hands if his eyes were closed then it was like his hands could be on Lucas. It would be him who gave Lucas pleasure and no one else. Freddie let out a little whine as his eyes fell closed and he gave into his desire to fantasize. He leaned his head back and tugged on his cock and even though he felt _his_ hand on _his _cock. He pretended that it was Lucas's hand on his cock and _his _hand was on Lucas's cock. It wasn't hard to imagine. Not that hard. He was young and inexperience and just the pretending, the noises, the naughtiness of doing this over the internet, and Freddie was arching his hips off the bed and milking his load all over his stomach and hand. He didn't stop moving his hand until the last drop of semen spilled onto his stomach.

"Man Freddie." Lucas groaned. Freddie eyes half opened and he watched Lucas as he brought himself off. Lucas was devouring the visual of Freddie lying on his bed covered in come. "Just there. Hold on."

"Come on Luke." Freddie encouraged. That was enough those words from Freddie's post orgasm voice was enough and Lucas stilled his hand and he was coming and closing his eyes and panting. "Mm you look good like that."

"Did you call me Luke?" Lucas asked opening his eyes and grabbing some tissues from his bedside table to clean off. He was going to have to go in the bathroom later and clean it better but at least this way it wouldn't get dry and gross.

Freddie nodded chuckling a little. "Do you hate it?"

"If you call me Skywalker, even once, I will never speak to you again." Lucas warned.

"Hey I wasn't going to. No one else calls you Luke right?" Freddie asked.

Lucas shrugged, but mentally he was going down the list of people he knew and what they called him. "Um no. Not that I can think go."

"Good, it's mine then." Freddie claimed. He rolled over to grab his own tissues and clean himself off. He didn't completely miss the blush on Lucas's cheeks.

"You know we sort of discuss the project tonight." Lucas pointed out. "That means you have to tell me a secret."

"Oh yeah." Freddie sat up leaning against the headboard he put his shirt on his lap and moved his laptop on top of that. "Ok I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone before."

"You don't have to Freddie. Remember I don't know many of your secrets anyway." Lucas reminded.

"No, I-I want to tell you." Freddie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay well, I fell like I have to get this off my chest. See, Sam and Carly were teasing me because I keep texting you a lot and they're really not used to me having other friends, and well they probably think that something is up which it is. Well anyway they said that we were both nerds but then they said that I was way more of a nerd and you were cooler and better than me and…"

"Freddie," Lucas sat up from where he was lounging on the bed leaning over his legs he looked closer to the computer screen. "_I_ don't think that I'm better than you."

"That wasn't really the secret, I mean it was I was just, it's just why it bothers me. It's my…my er it's Geoffrey." Freddie looked away. "He said I wasn't good enough. Cool enough to be related to him. That I was too girly."

"Uh…you're being vague Freddie." Lucas pointed out he knew Freddie was telling him something important. He just didn't know what.

"My Dad left the family because I was too gay for him, even when I was six!" Freddie spit it out finally not beating around the bush but not being able to stop a couple tears from falling. "There. I never said that before."

Lucas didn't respond for a little while and Freddie was glad that he wasn't trying to hurry a response just to make Freddie feel better. He was really thinking and concerned about what to say. "Is this because of what I said about your feelings for Carly?"

"I guess so. I was pretty little. I knew I liked boys. I knew it. I knew I was different too. I knew they fought about it. I heard them fighting about it. Mom loved me no matter what, but Dad said it was her fault; it was the mother's fault. That she was pregnant with me for too long." Freddie licked his lips and looked up at the computer screen. "So I told him the truth one morning. I don't know why I did it. I knew he'd be angry, but I thought he would fight with me, and not her. That he would yell at me, but he didn't. He just left. He said I wasn't his son and that was it."

"Freddie, man that sucks. It just sucks. He might be your father, but he's an asshole." Lucas looked confident in his words now. Now that he thought about them. "I'm really, really sorry if I messed up your attempt to be the son he wanted."

Freddie's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Wait don't say that."

"Why? I am sorry about that." Lucas admitted. "It would have happened no matter what right, but it's always scary and hard. You already know how hard it is. So I am sorry. But, I'm not sorry that we're dating."

"Oh, me either. I think I have been sorry for being like _me_ since he left, but I'm not sorry about being _me_ now that you're here." Freddie admitted blushing slightly.

"Aw Baby Boy. I am glad that you are you too. Oh and you're not girly!" Lucas exclaimed.

Freddie shook his head. "I know I'm not girly now, I just like guys. There's a difference."

"Yeah, but you're a HUGE nerd." Lucas pointed out teasing Freddie being sentimental for too long was still weird for Lucas and Freddie who were still boys and not used to sharing their feelings.

"Lucas!" Freddie pouted.

"Freddie you told me that they kicked you out of the junior bow and arrow club, the av club, the tri or more lingual club, mathletes and you fence, plus I bet there are other nerdy activities that you partake in." Lucas pointed out. "That makes you a nerd Freddie."

"I guess so," Freddie admitted.

"But I like you because you're a nerd." Lucas stated smiling softly. "Like I am, you're just not as good at hiding it."

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yup. Come on Freddie. I am only popular and well liked because of the Fred videos. I've been doing the Fred act since before I started making the videos and I started the character because people were teasing and picking on me. So I let them tease Fred not me. Eventually they really liked Fred, but not me. Well some people like me, but some people just like Fred and me and some people just like me…well actually I've only had you tell me that you like me and not Fred, but I'm sure there are others that just won't admit it. Well you get it right?"

"Yeah I get it." After becoming the tech producer on iCarly people talked to Freddie when they never had before. "And I love Fred I told you that." Freddie smiled wide. He still didn't really like the Fred videos but he did like Fred, after all Fred got him and Lucas together.

"So that was my secret." Lucas said.

"Oh, how you came up with Fred?"

"Yeah, and that I knew I was different as a kid too, and I attempted to hide that difference by creating Fred, just like you. I just wanted to let you know that you are not any alone." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool. I like knowing that about you. It makes me appreciate Fred more." Freddie admitted.

"Freddie? I'm home!" Freddie's mom called and Freddie scrambled as he pulled on his boxer briefs and then overly large t-shirt. Marissa opened the door a moment late. "Freddie what did I tell you about being on the internet this late at night."

"Sorry Mom. Lucas and I were just talking." Freddie apologized.

"I don't see Lucas." Marissa pointed to the computer. "Are you talking to sexual predators?"

"No mom!" Freddie looked at the empty bed in Lucas's room. Where did he go? "I was talking to Lucas I swear. You know I don't talk to anyone on the internet that I don't know."

"Freddie, I'm your mother. I know what you do on iCarly and I know that means you probably do talk to people you don't know." Marissa lectured.

Freddie made a face he hadn't talked to anyone like that yet, but he couldn't assume that it would never happen. "We're really careful and I would let you and Spencer know if anyone sent us anything inappropriate."

"I know sweetheart. I just worry. Now that I've been dating, I can't always be around and so it makes me worry even more." Freddie nodded. He had been too frantic about getting dressed and defending his internet chatting to notice that Marissa was wearing a black dress that was shorter than her knees but not by much and a pearly necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was teased up because she hadn't really dated since before Freddie's father and that was in the 80's and she thought that hairstyle was still in fashion. She was wearing black heels and a nice black jacket because it was still March and still cold at night. He still had mixed feelings about his Mom dating, it did give him more freedom that he gravely needed as a teenager, but he was also worried about his Mom. He didn't want her to get hurt and he didn't want it to be his fault this time, like with his dad and with Lubert.

"Sorry! Mrs. Benson." Lucas dropped down on the bed with only his pajama bottoms on. "I had to take Juan outside, he's potty trained but can't hold it all night."

"See Lucas!" Freddie pointed to the computer glad for the interruption.

"Juan?" Marissa asked slightly nervous.

"The puppy I'm fostering until he can have his big boy surgery and find his forever home." Lucas held out the ball of fur. "My parents want me to have more responsibilities. Now I have Juan."

"Aww what a cute puppy. Freddie I should get you a puppy. You need more responsibilities." Mrs. Benson looked over at her son. "Don't you think?"

"We live in an apartment, and I have commitments like school, clubs and iCarly." Freddie pointed out. He liked puppies he really did. He just didn't think this was a puppy like environment.

"You know I have an idea, and it will look good on your college applications." Marissa waved at Lucas. "Anyway, I'm sorry Lucas, dear, but Freddie has to go now. Freddie is up too late already."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you in the morning Freddie when you're all properly rested." Lucas waved. "Good night."

"Night, Luke." Freddie whispered signing off the computer and going to plug it in by his desk. When he turned around his Mom was still standing near the bed looking at him in that way, like she knew and she wanted him to tell her, but knew that he wasn't ready to yet but she wasn't going to push. When he looked at her he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew but he was still not ready to say anything and she wasn't going to push him, but they both knew and they didn't say anything. Freddie took two steps and hugged her. It was weird because he was the same height as her now and that was weird, but it was okay because she still hugged him back and he felt a warm feeling spread through him. She knew and she was okay with it and she hugged him and accepted him and maybe she even approved of Lucas in the way that she had never approved of Carly or any other girl Freddie wanted to like. It was like she always knew, and that she always accepted and when Freddie tried to hide it when he tried to be normal, she knew that too. She knew what it was doing to Freddie to lie about who he was. What it did to him when he tried to be someone that he wasn't. All along she knew she had to know that Carly wasn't right for her son and somehow, and in someway that lie was going to hurt Freddie. It would probably hurt Carly too, but Marissa didn't care about Carly like she cared about Freddie. Maybe that lie would have hurt Freddie, if Lucas hadn't showed up. If he hadn't shattered Freddie's lie and exposed the truth. Marissa liked Lucas she accepted him, because Freddie thought that she realized how important Lucas was to saving Freddie from his own deception and a future full of confusion, fear and hate. Anyway it all didn't matter because Marissa did accept and Freddie wasn't ready to tell which meant he wasn't ready to talk about it and he couldn't ask her if that's why she never liked Carly but already accepted Lucas.

"Night Freddie." Marissa finally said. She turned away and went out of the room. She didn't tuck him in. That was good too because he didn't need to be tucked in anymore. He just needed her there.

A/N:** Huh? Well I wasn't really excepting the chapter to do that. It almost seems like this could be the end. I don't know. It's possible that it is the end, but just of the Fic but there are three more chapters! Since the first story followed the show this will also follow the show. I already talked about how Carly and Freddie were grounded because they put their doubles up and went to see the fight. So the next episode is iWant My Website Back. So the first chapter will be when Mandy buys iCarly, but since this story is about Freddie and Lucas, so it will start out about the show but it will take a drastic turn and be about them! Then second will be about Neville which I am assuming that Lucas has contact with him because he was one of the people that prompted people to stop watching iCarly because of what Freddie said about the Fred videos. So that will prove very useful. Finally the third chapter will alternate the ending of the iCarly so that will be an awesome twist! I hope no one is too mad about the creative liberties I am taking with Freddie's father and with then with changing the ending of an episode. Okay so three more chapters! **

**Thanks for read. Please be kind and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: iHave a Secret

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 3/5

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes

Spoilers: iWant my Website Back

Summary: Lucas helps Carly, Sam and Freddie get back their website. Freddie meets Lucas's friends Greg and Jacob. Freddie starts playing World of Warlords to spend more time with Lucas. Freddie comes out to Carly, Sam, Spencer, his mom and probably the whole school. Freddie and Lucas cuddle.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Freddie was unable to chat with Lucas after the show on Friday because he went to dinner with Carly, Spencer and Sam. Spencer just got a new credit card and he had wanted to use it. He even showed the happy and sad bunny to the host, the waitress and the manager after Spencer had been unwilling to be parted with his sad bunny-happy bunny to pay. Freddie figured that might happen so he told Lucas Friday morning not to expect him. It was hard going to sleep without talking to Lucas but by the time he got home from Carly's it was already midnight and even though it wasn't a school night his mom said it was rude for him to call Lucas so late.

So on Saturday morning he waited for his mom to leave, she had a Project Linus meeting that week; they made blanks for sick or traumatized babies. Freddie figured out that the tiny sick babies that needed his mom would really appeal to her and that meant that she was gone every other Saturday and on the other Saturdays Freddie was trying to arrange other activities; mot only was it good for him and his mom to have this time apart but it gave Freddie time on Saturdays to play with Lucas.

Freddie called Lucas that time because he was on first. Lucas didn't answer though it was Greg and Freddie could see Jacob lying on Lucas's bed too. Aside from the occasional text message Freddie really didn't know Greg and he only knew Jacob because Lucas talked about him and he had seen his picture on the Fred site. Greg had dark hair and it was in a bowl cut. The cut was pretty out dated but he wore it well. He had dark eyes and he was thin and skinny. Freddie noticed that he had dimples in his cheeks. He wore clothes similar to Lucas a black hoodie with a blue shirt underneath. Jacob had brown hair but it was painted or dyed blue and orange, and he had Freddie really couldn't see anything else but the top of his head.

Freddie tried not to feel disappointed when they answered. He really wanted to talk to Lucas, alone but he didn't want to be rude to Lucas's friends either. "Hey guys. Greg and Jacob right?"

"Yup. You're Freddie right? I recognize you from iCarly." Greg leaned back in Lucas's computer chair.

Jacob stood from the bed and leaned over Greg waving at Freddie. Jacob had glasses on and he was tall, probably not as tall as Spencer but he was tall for his age. He had natural color to his skin so he was still dark even though it was March and no one spent any time outdoors in the middle of winter in Idaho. "Dude I saw your show last night. I really liked how you made Kathy sniff the raspberries and then Gibby scared her."

"She was so scared." Greg agreed.

"The night was full of pranks. Sam got the idea after the portrait prank didn't turn out like she planned, but I think both were funny." Freddie agreed.

"Yeah…so can you get me Carly's phone number?" Jacob asked.

"Um well I think Lucas has her number." Freddie said looking a little confused. He wasn't allowed to give random people Carly or Sam's phone number, not after Sam had to change her phone number for the tenth time. It wasn't Freddie's fault that all the nerds at school thought they had a chance to woo Sam. He had never actually given out Carly's phone number.

"Come on man that's totally lame. I helped Lucas come up with that idea for your guy's project." Greg protested. "The least you could do is give _me_ her number."

"How about I ask her if it's okay first and if it is I promise to give it to you." Freddie offered it sounded like a fair trade and he knew Carly wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright. Freddie." Greg turned back to Jacob and they exchanged a high five.

"Juan's all relieved and stuff." Lucas announced as he was opening his bedroom door. "Why do dogs need to sniff every tree anyway?"

Greg put his finger to his lips and stood up from the computer blocking the screen from Lucas's view. "Not sure. I never check every toilet before I go to the bathroom."

Freddie frowned. This was annoying. It might be funny to them since they were there but it was boring for him when he had to just start at the back of Greg's shirt.

"Why are you two just standing there?" Lucas's said.

"I was just telling Jacob that I think I'm taller than him." Greg said. His hand reaching between him and Jacob, Freddie could see that there was about five inches difference.

Lucas didn't say anything and pushed past Greg and Jacob to the computer. "I swear if you two were messing with The Fred site again I'm not going to allow you in my room ever."

"Hey Luke." Freddie waved at the webcam. "Sorry I couldn't meet last night."

"Hey Freddie!" Lucas spun the computer chair around so that he could sit in it then he spun it back so it was facing the computer. "It's alright I saw iCarly last night. You weren't really in it. But it was really funny anyway."

"Aw isn't this sweet." Greg asked Jacob pinching Lucas on the cheek.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "We just told Freddie the same thing."

"No. I didn't tell him that I missed seeing him on the show." Greg stood up arguing with Jacob.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friends. "Great show anyway."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't make an appearance it just didn't call for it. Anyway…did you forget that it was Saturday?" Freddie asked.

"I didn't forget." Lucas turned his head and glared at his friends. "They just did."

"I know its Saturday Lucas. But, I'm sick of you skipping out on us." Greg said but Jacob agreed with him. "We're going to watch robots fight."

"Really cool!" Freddie exclaimed.

"We're going to build our own." Jacob said smugly.

"Oh yeah we were going to do that in the robotics club as school but it was cancelled when Sam blew up the science lab." Freddie looked just as disappointed as he sounded. He knew that Sam hadn't meant to blow of up the science lab because he knew Sam was much better at blowing up stuff when she tried but still the robotics club was blamed and they had to disband unless they could figure out a way to cover the costs.

"Aw Freddie." Lucas sympathized.

"I really wanted a robot that could use a blade to cut through the metal of other robots." Freddie sniffed a little. He was faking the crying but it would be really cool to have a metal cutting robot.

"Really I was thinking more about just having one that grabbed the other robots and crushed it with its jaws of steel. We're going to see if we can make one with the bite strength of a shark and a crocodile combined. A sharcodile." Greg said.

"You guys should totally make it. I'll make mine and we can fight them together when I visit Lucas over the summer." Freddie challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Jacob asked.

Freddie nodded. "Oh it's so on."

"The three of us against only you is that fair?" Lucas asked.

"Well if you three can't make your own individual robots I guess I can get Spencer to help me with mine. He's good with the welding." Freddie shrugged.

"I can make my own." Jacob agreed. "I wanted to make mine breath fire anyway."

"Sweet so the four of us agree? Four robots one left standing winner takes all?" Freddie asked.

"All what?" Greg asked.

"I don't know we could film the competitions and post them online and make money off of the videos." Freddie suggested.

"Man so millions of viewers will be watching out robots fight?" Jacob asked.

"Well maybe not millions, just viewers that like to watch robots fight." Freddie said.

"Okay right so four robots, winner takes all the money made off the videos. Just one question; are we doing face off; mob scene or escort?" Lucas asked.

"I think mob scene would be pure carnage but the face off is one on one better for viewing audiences. Escort would be more difficult because we would need a drone robot." Greg pointed out.

"I'm for face off." Freddie seconded.

"I like the face off as well." Jacob agreed. "Also Freddie if you don't feel too discouraged or anything; do you mind if we invite some more kids from school? You can invite people in Seattle to compete too."

"Bring it. We could make this a real competition. Where are you going to see the robot fights today? Maybe you should ask if they'd be willing to host another competition." Freddie suggested.

"I'll work on that baby boy. And if you do invite people from Seattle make sure they know that they can't stay at my house." Lucas grimaced.

"I'll be sure to do that." Freddie stretched. "Well I better let you go with your friends. Skype me tonight okay."

"Okay bye Freddie." Lucas waved.

Freddie signed out of skype and he stood up. He decided that if Lucas was hanging out with friends that he was going hang out with his friends. Freddie texted Carly letting her know that he was coming over. Freddie made sure he had his key and he locked the apartment door and went across the hall. He knocked on the door even though he knew he didn't have to, Sam didn't but he wanted to be polite.

"Come in, Freddie." Carly called.

Freddie walked into the apartment and was met with Carly was sitting in a chair spinning around in circles. He didn't think anything of it. Freddie wasn't sure he wanted to know so he decided this was a girl thing but just to be sure. "Why?"

"I'm turning myself in circles without touching my feet to the floor." Carly explained.

"Again why?" Freddie said more amused then confused but wanting to play along anyway.

"I was bored." Carly said still spinning in the chair without touching her feet to the floor. "Hey did you check the ratings for last nights show?" Carly asked when Freddie had closed the door behind him and was on his way over to the two.

"No, but I'll check." Freddie said going over to the computer in the kitchen. He heard Carly talking probably to him but he was too focused on the computer to listen. He tried to log on to iCarly but was block. "Something's wrong."

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"I can't log on to iCarly. Did you change our password?" Freddie wasn't surprised when Carly was standing next to him but he didn't notice he dizzy spell while walking over to him.

"No. It's still samlovesham."

Freddie quickly found the problem they no longer owned iCarly. He told Carly while he was looking to find out why and how they could fix it. "We don't own iCarly anymore. They said that the credit card that pays for the domain fees was cancelled."

Freddie didn't think Carly could really blame Spencer it was an error in judgment and not really his fault. Freddie was already figuring out how to fix the problem. "Oh we can buy the show back."

"Well do it!" Carly hurried over.

Freddie clicked on the hypertext in order to buy back iCarly. "It's too late. Someone already bought iCarly."

"What? Who?" Carly asked.

"Amanda Valdez." Freddie said. He was already trying to contact Amanda Valdez to see if they could buy the show back from her.

"Who's Amanda Valdez and why would she buy iCarly." Carly fretted she felt totally helpless unlike Freddie she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, here's a picture of her." Freddie pointed. He still hadn't found an email address or a phone number.

"Well, click it!" Carly said she was really panicking.

"I am." Freddie clicked on the picture and both he and Carly knew immediately who it was.

"Mandy. It's Mandy our insane biggest fan!" Carly shrieked.

"It is her." Freddie was also panicked about the new information. This could not be good.

"I know its Mandy. I wouldn't say it was Mandy unless I knew it was her." Carly was still panicking and this made Freddie feel a little better. He knew he had to take control and be calm. If he had a task he could focus on he could handle it. "Mandy bought our URL."

"Calm down." Freddie tried to reassure. "At least it was bought by someone we know."

"Yeah someone we know who is crazy. She wears a duck mask. Do you remember the quacking?" Carly said as she started to impersonate the girl. She was really freaking out. Carly tended to be one to panic when something was out of her control and this was one of them.

Luckily for Freddie Spencer came in and distracted Carly with talk of sponges. Freddie turned back to the computer and started writing a short email asking Mandy to meet them to discuss the ownership of the show. It was all he could think of. Especially with only a few minutes to process everything, he just needed to relax and be level headed about this.

"Luke it's awful." Freddie muttered into his pillow later that evening. Lucas was back from the robot convention and had video called Freddie when he got in. Freddie had his head under the pillow when he accepted the call. He had pulled his head out of the pillow to say a sad hi, but now his face was back in the pillow.

"Dude I'm really sorry about my friends. I know we like to have our fun on Saturdays but I really wasn't sure how to explain that to them." Lucas was eating from a bowl of ice cream. He hoped that they could make up for their lost time but it didn't look like it when Freddie screamed into the pillows. "Baby boy?"

Freddie turned his head looking at the computer screen. "We don't own iCarly anymore."

"What?" Lucas nearly dropped his bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah. The website was unable to process the monthly fees. Spencer's credit card automatically pays the website every month but he cancelled that one. All for a stupid emotionally conflicted bunny." Freddie explained. He turned completely on his side.

Lucas blinked. He knew something seemed fishy about that but he pushed it aside. For now he just wanted to make Freddie feel better. "I'm guessing you tried to buy it back already?"

"Yeah but our stupid biggest fan bought it before we could. We tried to meet with her so that we could buy it back but she refused now she's our manager. Then she just started quacking at everyone and she had a hat that had a slideshow of clips from iCarly. That's what I've been dealing with all afternoon." Freddie explained.

"I think I remember that girl; Mandy. You invited her on the show once, right?" Lucas asked. "I thought she was really funny."

"Oh no. She's not being funny. She's being serious." Freddie sighed. "It's awful. She wants us to do a webcast next week. We have been talking about doing episode every week and when she found out she thought it was a great idea. I thought if we had two weeks we might be able to convince her to let us have the site back. But we're going to be so busy trying to do the show with her quacking all the time; I don't think we'll be able to." Freddie pulled at his hair. "Why can't all our crazy fans be like you?"

"How am I a crazy fan?" Lucas asked.

"You had that pretend fight with me to get both of us more ratings. How is that not insane?" Freddie asked. "Brilliant but still insane."

"Well thank you. I think I'll go to the costume store and get myself a duck mask." Lucas was a little annoyed. He could tell that Freddie was upset and so he was taking his emotions out on Lucas but that wasn't fair and Lucas didn't like it.

"Luke?" Freddie sat up looking at Lucas. "Hey, you know I don't really think your crazy, or just a fan. I mean you like iCarly, but you're more then that. You're our friend and my boyfriend."

Lucas put down his empty bowl of ice cream. "I know you're just frustrated. But don't worry Freddie. You'll think of something and you can bitch at me about it. Just don't take it out on me. It hurts my feelers."

"Aw really? It hurts your feelers?" There was a start of a smile on Freddie's face which made Lucas relieved.

"Hey I see that smile. Glad I could be of service." Lucas grinned.

"How were the robots anyway?" Freddie said not wanting to talk about Mandy anymore.

"Awesome you should have been there." Lucas started to go into detail about the robots knowing that Freddie needed to be distracted for a while. Lucas loved being that distraction.

Freddie didn't know how to explain to people how awful Mandy was. He knew that her intentions were good and she was insane so he couldn't really blame her for being a lunatic. That was the bad part. If she was mean or evil they could get rid of her but they kind of felt bad plus she was still their manager. They had to spend the entire week with her. She even showed up at school again. Then when they filmed the iCarly show she got on the camera and ruined the bit then she just started quacking.

If Freddie didn't have Lucas he knew he would have lost it just like Sam, luckily he did have Lucas. He had Lucas all to himself too. Mandy couldn't get him and that was something that he was thankful for.

So he spent most of his time playing War of Warlords in his room and leaving Mandy to following Carly and Sam around. There was an added benefit that Lucas already played World of Warlords. He said he had a level 60 Priest Irken, but he convinced Freddie to play by creating a Warrior human named Caleb. Caleb had blond hair like Lucas's hair but it was long and in a braid down his back. He was muscular but that was just the build of the human warriors in the game. He had a hard face with little stubble on it because the blonde hair was thin and didn't grow too much. Lucas would start from the beginning with Freddie's Mage felis sapiens named Leevi. Felis sapiens was a cat humanoid species. Freddie's character had cat ears and a cat tail. They were furry too. They walked up right and had a talent for magic but they were also clever hunters. Leevi had dark fur but with white patches. The hair on his head was spiked up all over and his face was human like wasn't as furry as the rest of him. He had some fur on his cheeks and chin but not over his nose, lips, eyes or forehead. They vowed to stick to their characters and not fall out of character. Which Lucas thought would make the game more fun, than just completing quests and going into battle. Lucas character was from Faysnow the human capital to Merrowcliff. Caleb was the youngest son from a noble family and he was out for adventure. He could have learned to be a warrior fine in Faysnow, but he wanted to explore. He started exploring, he got lost a bit, he wandered even more, but he became hardened and tough. He fought bears, wolfs and some bandits. He stayed in a human town for a bit and helped the farmers protect their homes from some evil spirits. Then he moved on. Eventually he found himself Merrowcliff by then he was at about level 10, he was also learning blacksmithing and trapmaking. While Leevi worked in his home village, on the island country, trying to protect it from the unfriendly animals and the unkindness of outsiders. Felis sapiens were seen as a lower race to human and they were thought of as lower to dwarfs and gnomes as well. The dark elves didn't see them as a lower race but they were thought as a lower race as well, so they had their own problems and didn't associate with Felis sapiens besides they were on the other side of the world. Leevi also was learning how to create potion with an herbalist talent from the apprentice and he was learning some of his spells. He was only a level 2 when Caleb showed up. It wasn't love at first sight. Caleb was a noble and Leevi was just a little peasant, Caleb was human and Leevi was a Felis Sapien kept in an alienage in the human capitol if they lived there. The first meeting Leevi was learning how to create a mana potion and Caleb came in looking for some health potions.

'_Is the master in?' Caleb asked. He wore light chainmail on his chest and gauntlets. He had heavy boots and a large two handed sword that he picked off a bandit. _

'_The master is in Bluecliff. That's on the other side of the Island.' Leevi explained. Leevi wore leather robes that were conductive to magic. He had a stave and a long gold chain for a necklace._

'_Is this the herbalist shop? Who works here?' Caleb asked._

'_The apprentice Yucila, she learned under the master for sometime, but this is a little village.' Leevi explained. 'I'm learning from her. Maybe I can make you something.'_

'_I don't think so.' Caleb didn't look convinced. 'I think I'll be going. Where is Bluecliff?'_

'_Nearly on the other side of the Island, it will take many days to travel there.' Leevi explained. He looked down at where he was making mana potions. He really didn't think he should be so embarrassed that a stranger didn't think he was worthy of making him potions._

_(That's really good Freddie!) _

_(Thanks!)_

'_So it's to the east?' Caleb asked not interested in being stalled._

'_I could show you.' Leevi hadn't been to Bluecliff before but every Felis sapien learned where Bluecliff was when they were in school._

_Caleb hesitated unsure if he wanted to have this little peasant accompanying him. 'Well…'_

_A felis sapien Liriod ran into the herbalist shop. She stripped naked and started dancing around. Then she started dancing for Leevi._

_Caleb stared. 'Is she alright?'_

'_Um…I don't think so. The village has been plagued with dark spirits and pillagers. I think the people are a little frustrated.' Leevi admitted. He didn't know why he was telling a stranger this._

_Liriod dances for Caleb._

'_Uh thanks.' Caleb looked pained. 'I normally wouldn't do this. I really do need to get going, but seeing how distressed this poor girl is, maybe I can help.' _

'_Really? That's surprising to hear from an outsider.' Leevi said. 'I can make you some minor health potions to hold you over while you're here.'_

'_Alright. Go ahead.' Caleb nodded._

'_Okay, let me just get this lesser mana potion finished.' Leevi continued to create the potion._

_Liriod blows kisses at Caleb. _

'_Liriod stop bothering the stranger.' Leevi reprimanded._

_Caleb smirked. 'I'm not bothered. I'm pretty hard to resist.'_

_Leevi finished making his lesser mana potion and then pulled out the ingredients for the minor health potions, elder roots he had ten and he quickly made ten minor health potions. 'I'll give half of these to you now.'_

'_Don't trust me?' Caleb asked taking that minor health potions it was better than a lesser health potion but not as good as a health potion of a major health potion or max health potion. _

'_It's hard to trust strangers. Here.' Leevi handed over the rest of the potions. 'Let's talk to the mayor Tavenin. He will know where we're need.'_

'_You're going to help me?' Caleb snorted._

'_This is my home village you're helping me.' Leevi explained. He led the way out of the apprentice shop._

'_You're just going to leave Liriod like that?' Caleb asked changing the subject. If Leevi proved a burden he could just lose him._

'_She'll be fine.' Leevi groaned. The village was small just a few little huts, the herbalist, a traveling merchant that never left and the town hall. There were some quests on the help board and the mayor had some quests. Leevi also had some mage related quests there wasn't a warrior trainer in the village so there were no warrior related quests._

'_Alright this one seems easy enough.' Caleb looked at Leevi worried about him keeping up. 'Find twelve spider venom sacks to help create some poisons and traps.'_

'_Yeah, and its right by the rabid wolves quest.' Leevi said, well it was more like Freddie than being in character but good enough._

_(Okay Freddie. I'll tank this stuff and you stay back and use your magic on them.)_

_(I can lure out some wolves so you don't get mobbed)_

_(Fine. Hey, Jacob and Greg are going to start playing. Greg is going to be a Dwarf. Jacob wants to be a Dark Elf. They'll meet up with us later.)_

_(Cool. XD. We can start a guild.) _

_(Yeah, we'll start one when we meet them.)_

_(Back in character!)_

_Caleb lead the way down to the river where there were massive spiders, clearing them out would be good on it's own but gathering their venom sacks was important. It was necessary to be careful not to damage the sacks in the fight. On the other side of the river were rapid wolves that were wrecking havoc on the village. Caleb started on the first spider with his might sword. He built his stamina and would hit him hard whenever he could._

_Leevi focused on using freezing spells and arcane magic to help fight the spiders. As the fight continue two more spiders showed up and Leevi aimed his attacks on one of them while Caleb finished the first and finally they flanked the third._

_It took about fifteen minutes to get all the sacks for the both of them. While they waiting for the spiders to spawn they took out the rabid wolves and collected their leather._

_(You should totally do skinning as a skill too. Then you can make tons of money selling the pelts.)_

_(Okay that sounds good. Are you going to do mining?)_

_(Yeah I'm going to do mining.)_

'_Wow, I'm impressed. I thought you would slow me down. But you helped me out back there a few times.' Caleb admitted feeling bad about his attitude from before._

'_You helped me too. I wouldn't be able to get rid of all of those wolves without you. Plus I feel stronger like I leveled up.'_

_(Ha! Okay do you want to go on to the spirit attacks quest or turn in these first?)_

_(Let's do the spirit then turn them in. I think I'll be leveled again and I can learn a new attack if I visit the mage apprentice.)_

_(Okay sounds good. I think there are more on the wolves quest once we turn it in too.)_

_(Yeah that's what the guide says)_

_(Sweet)_

Freddie smiled. It was fun playing with Lucas, having someone with interest similar to his own. Plus, Mandy was no where around. He hid in the room playing the World of Warlords for most of the week. He helped out with iCarly when they had their meeting, and he had on study session with Carly. However, Leevi and Caleb had enough time to finish with the village, Leevi was now a level 6 and Caleb was a level 13 and they arrived in the town of Mageborrow. They were working on the quests there and steadily getting to be better friends. Mageborrow had a warrior apprentice from the dwarf's city and he helped Caleb with his skills. The town needed even more help then the village and they immediately went to work helping the town. While there they sometimes picked up a priest or hunter that would tag along with them. A few people they saw pretty regularly and they knew that Freddie and Lucas knew each other in real life and that they were dating. Their characters were starting to hang out with Leevi and Caleb more and more and by the time they left the town on Saturday, they had one hunter Oban, his pet wolf and a druid Viniara, both of who were felis sapiens. Caleb was a flirt and would flirt with both of their companions and other people they came across but now that he and Leevi were good friends he stopped flirting with him. It was making Leevi upset but he told no one but the NPC mage trainer.

"Freddie come on." Marissa had let Carly and Sam, but Sam refused to go into Freddie's room.

"What?" Freddie looked up from his game giving a quick word that he was being distracted in real life.

"Mandy wants to meet us for smoothies and talk about how great the show was last night. I think we can try to convince her to sign the show over." Carly explained. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing a video game with Lucas." Freddie explained.

"Okay…" Carly looked a little perplexed. "Well tell him you have to go."

"Alright hold on." Freddie turned back to the game.

'_I think we should set up camp for the night.' Leevi said. _

'_It's pretty early.' Oban pointed out. Viniara hadn't come on yet. 'Caleb and I can scout for dinner and supplies if you set up camp.'_

'_Alright.' Leevi tried not to…(I got to go)_

Freddie signed off not wanting to be too in character in front of Carly. When he signed off the skype started to ring. Carly blinked. "Should you answer that?"

"It's Lucas." Freddie pointed out looking at Carly.

"Weren't you just on a game with him?" Carly asked.

"Yeah but I left really fast he's probably worried." Freddie explained. The skype stopped ringing and thirty seconds later his phone rang.

"Oh brother come on you can answer on the way." Carly rolled her eyes. She went out to the living room where Mandy had showed up with Sam.

Freddie gathered his laptop and answered his phone. "Sorry, Luke. I had to go. We're meeting with our manager and Carly was standing right over me."

"Okay don't worry about it baby boy." Lucas promised. Freddie stood up and left his computer to sleep. He went into the living room and Mandy hugged him. Freddie grimaced. "Stay safe. I'm going to head over to my uncles' pretty soon anyway. Remember its Saturday!"

"Yeah I'll see you tonight." Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled. He followed the girls out of his apartment and down to the smoothie shop.

When they got to the smoothie place, Mandy offered to get everyone smoothies so Carly, Sam and Freddie sat down together. Normally Sam would have probably given Freddie a hard time about something but she was barely keeping herself under control so she just sat there glaring into space. Carly looked upset too. Freddie knew how they felt he'd much rather be doing anything else right now. He would really like to go back to playing with Lucas either on the video game or otherwise but that just wasn't happening. However, he felt like he was handling this better than Carly and Sam maybe because he had Lucas to escape too in the evenings so he decided that he needed to get things started.

"And here's one for you, one for you, one for you." Mandy said handing out the smoothies happily.

"Mandy, you have been really…helpful on the show." Freddie started and luckily Carly was able to follow where he was going.

"Yeah we really appreciate all the hard work that you've done." Carly explained. She wasn't exactly lying they didn't mind Mandy's work, just everything annoying about her.

T-Bo came over and asked if they wanted to buy some bagels. Freddie thought it was pretty risky because Sam looked ready to hit someone with butter filled socks. When he finally left Carly continued asking Mandy for the website back.

"I already gave the website back." Mandy half laughed with the excitement she had whenever she got to talk to her favorite celebrities.

"When?" Carly demanded.

"After Freddie emailed me last night begging me for it? Does my tongue…"

Freddie stopped listening to Mandy. He hadn't emailed Mandy last night. After the show he went back to his apartment and went on War of Warlords. Lucas got on after a while and mentioned he saw the show. Freddie said he didn't want to talk about it. Lucas said he wasn't planning on it and they stayed in character for most of the night. If Freddie knew he could have emailed Mandy and begged for the site back last night he would have but he didn't. "I didn't email you last night."

"Sure you did. You're right?" Mandy asked.

"No." Freddie had emailed Mandy before so she should know that. Why was she so naïve?

"Well then who did I sign the website over to?" Mandy asked.

Freddie realized that was a very good questions and he grabbed his laptop out of his bag and pulled it out. He quickly went to the iCarly website. It was pretty clear right away who owned the website now. Nevel was much worse than Mandy. Freddie wasn't any happier than Carly and Sam but at least he wasn't a sock puppet.

"Guys this isn't good." Freddie stated the obvious.

"I know it isn't good!" Carly freaked.

"Wouldn't he like to know what I would do if I really was a sock puppet." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa we better get her out of here." Carly pointed at Sam.

"Yeah. Come on we can't solve anything over here." Freddie agreed none of them really noticed that Mandy followed them up to Carly's apartment. Freddie sent a message to Lucas on the way. _Major Issues. Mandy signed the website over to Nevel who was pretending to be me._ Freddie didn't get a response by the time they got to the apartment but because they were so busy trying to figure out what to do, dealing with Mandy, ignoring the pillows all over the living room and then getting a dress for Spencer (Freddie didn't even want to know why Spencer knew his dress size off the top of his head). Freddie forgot that he sent Lucas a text message in the first place.

When Spencer didn't come back with the transfer documents signed everyone was disappointed but it didn't really surprise Freddie that Carly finally gave up and decided to meet Nevel head on. She did have a plan to escape though and when she told everyone the plan they thought it would work. They spent the rest of the afternoon rigging up the fishing line and getting ready upstairs. Mandy hadn't left yet which was annoying, but beyond that Freddie would have to wait until after to talk to Lucas and his Mom would be home by then.

"Okay, I'm going down. Wish me luck." Carly said at seven forty five. They had been pretending to watch television while they waited but no one was actually watching. Carly went downstairs and the four of them went up to the studio to watch Carly from below. Nevel would probably be early so they needed to be ready.

Nevel was early but what surprised everyone was when they saw a tall blonde guy walk up. Freddie couldn't hear what they were saying and the lighting was weird, but Carly seemed excited and Nevel didn't look happy. Once the blonde guy was in the street light Freddie recognized him.

He turned away from the window and ran to the elevator. "Wait Freddie where are you going?" Sam ran after him just making it inside the elevator. When they got to the ground floor, Lucas and Carly were walking into the lobby. "Lucas?" Sam looked surprised.

"Sam! Freddie," Lucas smiled at both of them. Sam looked suspiciously between Lucas and Freddie when their gazes lingered but she didn't say anything.

"Lucas got our website back guys!" Carly explained.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. Freddie was still surprised to see Lucas standing in the hotel lobby. He felt like he'd collapse if he tried to move and he couldn't remember how to talk. "So you don't have to kiss Nevel?"

"Nope. I'm glad I got here in time to save her from that. Come on, I'll tell you everything upstairs." Lucas suggested.

"Cool." Carly agreed pushing the up button of the elevator.

Freddie still hadn't said anything. He didn't look away though. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to grab Lucas and not let him go, but Carly and Sam were right there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to come out like that and so he wasn't sure how to act around Lucas. It wasn't like before, that was just a thing, this was different it was serious.

When they got up to the apartment Spencer and Mandy were waiting. "What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Lucas got our website back for us." Carly explained.

"So I don't get to use my fishing rod?" Spencer asked he looked pretty disappointed.

"Not to reel me up." Carly smiled not at all feeling bad for her brother.

"So tell us what happened." Sam asked. She sat down on the couch and Carly joined her. Mandy hurried over and sat between them and Lucas sat on the chair next to the couch. Freddie grabbed a stool from the kitchen and brought it over. Spencer just stood waiting to hear why he didn't get to reel his sister in through a window.

"After Freddie told me that the company sold your website when they couldn't collect payment. I thought something was suspicious. So I called my uncles. They're attorneys in Seattle. I explained to them what happened and they agreed with me. If you miss a payment a company has to give you chances to make up the payment before they have a right to sell it. The company never did that and they didn't even give you any warning that your website was in default so they sold the website fraudulently. When I asked my uncles what to do, they offered to file a complaint with the corporation commission. It was pretty easy after that, straight forward stuff. The company never had the right to sell your website so you never really lost it to begin with."

"So we went though all of that for nothing and that." Sam asked talking about Nevel first and then pointing at Mandy with the last that.

"Well, I didn't know what could be done about it. I just talked to my uncles after Freddie told me what happened. I went to meet them today. I hope you don't mind but since your company tried to scam you like that I changed the company that owns the domain. I put you under the company I use with The Fred website."

"Of course we don't mind about that!" Carly shook her head. "Do you mind Sam?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Sam shook her head.

"Then I guess you won't mind when I tell you that since the company was fraudulent the corporate commission made them pay penalty for the harm they caused you. It really worked to your favor after I showed them what Nevel did to your website and to you, so the company wrote you a check for $15,000." Lucas grinned leaning back when the girls shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! Lucas you're kidding?" Carly jumped up and down. Lucas shook his head. He handed over the URL documents and the transfer to the new company and the settlement agreement.

"They paid my uncles too, so don't worry about that. Here is the check. I think you should probably put some of that into an online account that will automatically pay your monthly website fees, but there still should be plenty for the three of you to share." Lucas suggested.

"Carly, this is real, look. I've never had this much money before." Sam grabbed the check petting the numbers. "Money."

"Lucas this is so awesome. You're awesome. I didn't even have to kiss Nevel. I could kiss you!" Carly bounced on the couch. She was so happy to have her website back, she didn't have to kiss Nevel and she had $15,000 dollars. She jumped up from the couch and went over to the chair. Lucas stood up fast and put the chair between them.

"Whoa, Carly. I don't need a kiss. Website owners have to stick together you know." Lucas swallowed. He looked over at Freddie who looked pale, his happy mood spoiled. "Besides, you don't want to kiss me."

"I'd kiss you." Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"I would too." Sam stood up. "If you like blondes more."

"It's not that." Lucas waved his arms in surrender.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Carly asked looking surprised that she didn't know.

"Well I am dating someone." Lucas smiled slightly. Sam glanced over at Freddie who was fidgeting in his seat. "But it's not only that. I like guys Carly."

"What you're gay?" Carly seemed surprised. "But you're not like gay."

"Well. I am. Everyone back home knows, so I just forget when other people don't. I'm not effeminate I know, but I do have a taste for musicals. I'm not so much into fashion but I do like to match my clothes." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh, well that's okay. Will you settle for a hug?" Carly asked.

"Sure." Lucas agreed and wasn't surprised when both Carly and Sam hugged him. Mandy soon joined the group hug as well.

"Hey, I know." Sam's eyes gleamed as she pulled away. "Freddie should kiss you."

"What?" Freddie sat up looking over at them. He had been toeing at the ground. It was hard to see Lucas being hugged and not being able to hug him too.

"Sam, Freddie's not gay. That would be like Lucas kissing us." Carly reminded.

"Um, but Carly…" Sam looked over at Freddie, but seeing that he was still sweating she finished by saying, "Lucas is the hero so he gets to pick his reward. Freddie has to do it because he's just as grateful as we are."

"Well, that makes sense but Lucas said he's dating someone." Carly chewed on her bottom lip.

"Ladies, I don't need a reward I told you that." Lucas reassured knowing that he would get a private award soon enough.

"Wait." Freddie stood up taking the few steps closer to the group. "I'll kiss Lucas."

"You will?" Carly looked surprised.

Sam looked pleased with herself. "See I told you Freddie would."

"You will?" Lucas looked surprised. He stepped around the girls to get closer to Freddie. Freddie didn't answer. He just tilted his head up. He reached forward and grabbed Lucas's shirt. He grabbed it and pulled Lucas closer. He moved his free hand to the nap of Lucas's neck and pulled him close to kiss him on the lips. It was seconds before their lips parted and their tongues met. They danced like old ballroom partners. Freddie hummed in his throat as he drew Lucas's tongue into his mouth to suck on it.

"Ooooooo go Freddie!" Sam whistled. She remembered sharing her first kiss with Freddie and it wasn't like that at all. She wasn't sure she would've wanted it to be.

"Freddie! Lucas! Stop it. Spencer do something?" Carly looked at her older brother.

"They're just kissing Carly." Spencer shrugged his shoulders. He would stop them if they tried to do anything more than kiss. It was obvious to him now that they'd done this before, just like it Sam has suspected from the beginning.

After a couple more seconds Carly grabbed Freddie by the arm and pulled him away. "Freddie what are you doing?"

Freddie was looking at Lucas. He knew he could lie. It would have been easy and Carly wanted to believe it, but he knew he couldn't. He looked back at Carly. "Carly, I've been dating Lucas."

"What? But Freddie you're not gay." Carly didn't really have a problem with gay people. Freddie knew that. She was just freaking out because she wasn't good with surprises or secrets.

"I am gay." Freddie admitted. He didn't look away at first but after a minute looking at the tears in her eyes he had to look away. Sam smiled slightly at him. That was reassuring at least. Lucas's found his hand and that helped him too.

"But, you're in love with me. You love me. You can't be gay Freddie. I didn't do this to you." Carly sniffed.

"Of course you didn't do this to me Carly. I've been gay for a long time." Freddie squeezed Lucas's hand. It was behind his back so Carly could see it and it gave Freddie strength.

"But you still love me."

"Yeah, I still do. But it's not fair to me or to you for me to keep waiting around for you. I want to be happy and I am really happy with Lucas around. I know I could be happy if I was with you too, but I like guys Carly. I always have." Freddie explained. It was hard for him to understand. He knew he loved Carly and maybe at first he had wanted to prove to his father that he could be the man he wanted to be but that didn't mean his feelings weren't genuine. If he was dating Carly he would be happy. They would kiss and cuddle, but he knew he could be polite and wait for her to be ready to do other things. He knew he would want to have sex with her too, but that didn't mean he wasn't gay. He was young and he could practically have come if he rubbed off against a tree. He preferred guys. He liked them much much more, but Carly was special. He fell in love with her for who she was and before he knew what sex was. He didn't love Lucas yet but he liked him a lot and he knew that he preferred Lucas's body to Carly's even though he thought he was betraying Carly to think like that. He thought he could fall in love with Lucas and if he did, hopefully he would fall out of love with Carly. He could just see her as a friend or a sister. That would be for the best, but if he didn't, if he loved them both and then he had to choose he would pick Lucas. He knew in the long run he would be happier with a guy as a partner than a girl.

"But, Freddie I just thought that you'd always wait for me." Carly stumbled back. "I'm sorry. I just have to think about this."

Freddie flinched slightly. She hurried up the stairs and out of sight. Freddie shook more. "Hey, Freddie." Sam stepped forward. She grabbed him and shook him hard. "She's not mad okay."

"Yeah she is."

"Well she is, but not really. She's just confused and surprised. She'll come around. I promise." Sam punched him in the arm. "You have a good taste in guys if I can say so."

Freddie smiled weakly. "You can say so."

"Okay, well go already. I have a feeling Lucas can't stay too long." Sam shooed him.

"I have until Sunday afternoon." Lucas admitted as he steered Freddie to the door. He waved at Sam and Spencer. "Tell Carly that I hope to see you two tomorrow."

"Okay, bye and thanks again!" Sam waved. "Mandy go downstairs so Spencer can reel you up through the window."

"Okay that sounds fun!" She ran out past the guys and didn't stop running as they heard her go down the stairs.

Lucas led them across the hall. He didn't know if Freddie had all his stuff but he figured that if he left something he could just get it later. He helped Freddie with his key and wasn't surprised to see that Freddie's mom was home. "Hi Marissa."

"Oh hi Lucas! Your uncles dropped off your things. Did Freddie like his surprise?"

"Mom you knew?" Freddie asked sounding more surprised now. He was still shaken about Carly and that didn't help.

"I had to ask you mom if it was okay if I stayed the night. I could have stayed with my uncles, but I wanted to stay here." Lucas squeezed Freddie's shoulders.

"Wow mom! Thanks." Freddie smiled. He was glad that his mom was accepting. Even if he hadn't admitted out loud to her she still knew and well that…that wasn't enough. "Mom…"

"I know Freddie." Marissa hugged him and kissed his brow. Then she hugged Lucas too.

"No, Mom I want to say it." Freddie shook his head.

"So say it." Marissa shook her head. Freddie was so silly sometimes.

"Lucas and I are dating." Freddie said out loud. Marissa nodded smiling. "You're not mad?"

"No, Freddie, but now that you told me, tomorrow when Lucas leaves, I'm going to give you the sex talk again, but this time for gay guys." Marissa smiled. "I have notes on it and I can get a spreadsheet ready."

"Mom." Freddie blushed but glad that his mom was so accepting.

"And Freddie from now on when Lucas is in your room you are to keep the door open." Marissa warned him.

"Okay." Freddie nodded.

"And Freddie I would appreciate it if you would stick to kissing until you're older." Marissa looked stern.

"_Mom_." Freddie whined.

"You're only 15. Now, I know you two think you're old enough and you're ready…"

"Marissa," Lucas interrupted Marissa stopping her. He smiled. "Freddie and I just started dating. There is no way we are going to have sex. I guess you figured out that we don't just talk to each other online?" Lucas asked. Marissa nodded. Freddie blushed and looked away from his mom. "Well, I promise that we're not going to do anything more than that until at least after Freddie can drive a car."

"Well, then you should know that Freddie isn't allowed to drive until after he takes Drivers Ed next year and then behind the wheel over that summer. So he wouldn't get his licenses until he is 16 and seven months." Marissa explained.

Freddie groaned. "Mom really? You said I could just take Driver's Ed."

"Marissa, I promise not until after that and seeing that I live in Idaho it's safe to say that I could wait until Freddie is seventeen." Lucas swore.

"You would?" Freddie asked.

"Sure I would." Lucas grinned. He hugged Freddie. "I'm not just dating you so we can have sex."

"Me either." Freddie admitted. He looked at Marissa. "We'll be dating almost two years by then."

"I'll sign you up with an appointment with a doctor and a psychologist and if they both say that you are mature enough to handle it then fine. I suppose we'll work something out." Marissa didn't know if Freddie and Lucas would even be dating that long, but it would be nice if they did. If Freddie dated the boys that Carly or Sam dated then they might not want to wait around at all and convince Freddie to have sex when he wasn't ready. "Door open. I'm going to bed."

"Night Mom." Freddie hugged her.

She patted his back and to her room. "Oh and that includes oral sex."

When she was finally in her room Lucas grimaces, but he let Freddie back to his room. "Well there are still handjobs and I'm actually not ready to have sex yet, but _two_ years."

"Maybe she'll change her mind if the doctors say its okay." Freddie shrugged. He started getting ready for bed, but then he stopped. "Lucas I really am grateful."

"I know." Lucas grabbed his bag and started to get ready too. "Are you okay about Carly?"

"No, but it's her and not me. She thought I would just wait around for her. I guess I have been waiting for a long time. It's not fair of her to expect that, is it?" Freddie asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't think it matters if it's fair or not or if she should be hurt or not. The fact is she is hurt and she did think that. So it doesn't matter whose fault it is. Just apologize for not telling her sooner. I think Sam's right. She'll be fine soon."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. I wish it wasn't sprung on her and I've had a crush on her for a while so I guess she didn't think I'd ever get over it." Freddie said.

"Well, I hope you do soon." Lucas frowned. "I want you to stay friends with her, but you can't do that if you're dating me and you still have a crush on her. Then that's really going to make things hard on you and her."

"And for you too." Freddie agreed. "I think I am getting over her though. I know that when this first started I knew if she told me that she was interested in me I would have stopped everything to be with her, but I don't think I would now. If she was interested, I would probably be conflicted so much that it would drive you crazy and you'd break up with me and then I would go out with her."

"That's progress?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh come off. Soon I wouldn't be conflicted and I'll just make her wait for me. Then, I wouldn't make her wait for me at all, because I'll want to be with you and if not you not her because I wouldn't be in love with her and I'm gay." Freddie said.

"You know coming out is only effective the first time you do it. After that it's like you're shoving your sexuality down my throat." Lucas shimmed out of his jeans and left on his boxers. He pulled off his t-shirt.

"I'll shove my sexuality down your throat." Freddie threatened.

"Freddie your mother said we're not allowed to do that." Lucas scolded. He looked at Freddie. "Are we going to snuggle?"

"Do you want to?" Freddie asked. He remembered how many times he had just wanted Lucas around just so that he could hold him when he wanted or kiss him when he wanted. He wasn't sure he wanted to ruin that by having sex any how.

"Sure."

"Okay then." Freddie smiled.

"Okay than no shirt." Lucas threw his pajama shirt back in his bag. It would be too hot with it on. He grabbed his toothbrush and face wash and went to use Freddie's bathroom. They took turns. Lucas was in Freddie's bed by the time he was finished. The covers were pulled up and he lifts them for Freddie. "Come on baby."

Freddie smiled sneaking in and snuggling up to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his nose to Lucas's chest. "Have you been working out?"

"No. Just walking Juan around and then there is gym class at school." Lucas rubbed his hands up and down Freddie's back. He stopped one hand on the base of Freddie's head tilting it back gently he kissed him softly. "Man, Freddie. I forget how awesome this is."

"Me too." Freddie admitted. "I wish you were here all the time."

"I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you for two years if I was here all of the time." Lucas admitted. He kissed Freddie's nose and then leaned down to kiss his jaw biting gently. "I'm glad Carly didn't have to kiss Nevel."

"Man me too. I'm also glad that she didn't kiss you or Sam." Freddie voice croaked on a moan when Lucas sucked on a tender spot just below his ear. "or Mandy, or Spencer."

"Mm that's what I like to hear. You were jealous of her and not of me." Lucas thought that was much better than Freddie's explanation about how his feelings for Lucas's had progressed.

"You deserve more than a kiss though." Freddie purred. He ran his hands down Lucas's arm and across his chest. He stopped at a nipple tweaking it.

"Freddie you're door is open and your mom said…" Lucas reminded Freddie, not that he wasn't getting turned on because he was.

"Well that's a mood killer talking about my mom." Freddie laughed. He snuggled closer to Lucas. "Maybe tomorrow we can do those handjobs you were talking about."

"Okay, but only if you're mom isn't around." Lucas didn't want to get caught by Freddie's Mom there was no way he'd be able to look her in the eye again.

"Fine, but we can keep kissing now right?" Freddie asked.

Lucas nodded eager to continue kissing he didn't say anything else. They couldn't kiss for long without getting too hot. They fell asleep snuggled up together but during the night they moved around a bit and end up separated. It took practice to sleep curled up right next to someone.

Sadly, Freddie's Mom wasn't going anywhere on Sunday, and if she had been she cancelled all of her plans. The boys sat on the couch eating cereal and watching MTV until ten then they realized that they weren't going to be left alone so they changed and Freddie sent Carly and Sam messages letting them know that they were going to get a smoothie.

"You know what my favorite smoothie is?" Lucas asked when he looked at the list of smoothies.

"Um which ever you're drinking at the time?" Freddie asked.

Lucas turned to look at Freddie. "That's cute. No I like bananas, strawberries and blueberries."

"Did you know that strawberries aren't actually a berry, but bananas are?" Freddie commented.

"Why do you think I care?" Lucas asked.

"Well I figured getting really excited about your favorite smoothie flavor was a little odd. So all I had left was knowledge." Freddie grinned. He leaned closer to Lucas and Lucas put his arm around Freddie's shoulder leaning in to kiss him.

"Whoa guys." Sam broke them apart. "You almost tripped there, Lucas."

"I didn't trip." Lucas frowned.

Sam frowned back. "Look all of your friends might know your gay but not all of Freddie's do and you might want to think about that before you let the whole school know."

"I don't care if they know." Freddie stood firm.

"Yeah but they care. Think about it Fredward what would your geeky AV friends?" Sam asked.

"Not telling them isn't going to change the fact that I like guys." Freddie looked unsure.

"Yeah but people make decisions on you depending on the information they have about you. When you add new information things change." Sam pointed out which was kind of what Carly was mostly upset about.

"Well, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." Freddie admitted.

Sam smiled then she punched Freddie in the arm. "That's what I wanted to hear. If people give you crap Freddie don't expect me to help, but if they try beating you up or something they answer to me."

"Uh thanks Sam." Freddie grinned. He looked at Lucas. "I think Sam's growing up and learning to use her powers for good."

"Looks like it. Smoothie?" Lucas tried to look pathetic. "Freddie, I need a smoothie. I'm withering away."

Freddie laughed and ordered for all three of them. They went to sit down together. "So what did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing, Freddie's Mom made us promise not to have sex until we were older." Lucas explained.

"That sucks. Are you okay with waiting?" Sam asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't mind waiting for now. Since Freddie is so far away I don't get to see him as much as I want. So I think we feel like we have to get everything while we are together. That doesn't mean I want to rush into anything, and this will help us wait."

"Wow, Lucas that's pretty awesome." Sam looked surprised at her reaction. "All the guys I know just take what they want."

"Which guys?" Freddie sat up. He was immediately worried. Sam was very tough, but some guys just saw that as a challenge and would be even more aggressive. He didn't think anything had happened to Sam but it still worried him.

"Oh you know, the college guys that live down the street. They always whistle and offer booze. I never, not really. Then when we went to Japan, some of the fans were kind of aggressive." Sam explained looking away.

"Sam! You have to tell me these things so I can report it. Remember when Carly got those naked pictures sent to her?" Since starting iCarly not all of their fans were completely innocent. Freddie had made it his job early on to protect the girls and he reported anything that might be suspicious. Carly and Sam were both grateful.

"Look it was nothing Freddie. They were a little grabby but I was able to fend them off. It's me." Sam tilted her head and smiled.

"You swear?" Freddie asked. He knew that he cared about Sam. Sometimes he wanted bad things to happen to her, but that was like get skinning her knee or being embarrassed in front of her crush. He didn't want anything really bad happening to her.

"I swear." Sam nodded.

Freddie nodded back. Lucas cleared his throat. "So how are you going to spend your money?"

"I was thinking about buying a lot of meat." Sam smirked. "And if I have any left, I guess I could help my mom pay off her car."

"That's nice of you Sam," Freddie was surprised. Sam shrugged. "I think I'll put most of it away for college, but I want to use some for our project Luke and for the robot wars."

"Man you two are so sweet it's giving me a toothache." Sam rolled her eyes just at the our project comment. "Wait what are robot wars."

"People build robots and then they do battle and the last one standing wins." Lucas grinned. "It's so awesome. Freddie, some of my friends and I are going to have a competition this summer."

"I like fighting." Sam sat up. "And my robot can destroy the other ones."

"That's pretty much the point." Freddie nodded.

"I'm so in. Can I be in?" Sam asked already thinking up destruction methods.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Sure you can be in. Robots are nerdy though remember."

"I know, but fighting!" Sam reminded. "It will be awesome."

Freddie grinned he looked at Lucas. He couldn't wait for the summer either but it wasn't because of the robot wars. Sam stood up. "Well I can see you guys are going to be making faces at each other all day. I'm out of here. See you later Lucas."

"Later Sam." Lucas stood up to get her a hug. He was pretty sure he wouldn't see her again for at least a couple weeks if not longer.

"So in Idaho you can get your license are 15?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah and I know what your thinking, but I don't have a car and my parents won't let me drive four hours on the highway by myself." Lucas sipped on his smoothie. "Maybe I can talk them in to letting me come more, but don't start counting on that."

"I won't." Freddie smiled. He couldn't help it he was counting on it and Lucas probably would get a car before Freddie and would be able to drive to Seattle before Freddie could drive so it opened some possibilities.

"Hey I said stop." Lucas laughed he leaned closer and kissed Freddie briefly on the lips. He didn't do it for too long because they were in public and even though they were teenagers PDA was still something that was pretty gross to everyone not participating.

Freddie blushed at Lucas reprimanding him and the public kiss. "You know that is good."

"No, your smoothie." Freddie licked his lips. Lucas shivered. "And being able to kiss you in public and not on a video game."

"We haven't on the video game." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh right." Freddie nodded. "Well you know what I mean."

Lucas nodded. "I just hope it stays good for you when you get to school."

"Thanks Luke."

Freddie and Lucas went over to the park, even though it was March and wet and cold the two didn't really want Freddie's Mom hovering over them. Luckily, since it was cold and wet no one was around so they sat under the slide and made out until their lips were bruised and red. They wanted to do more, but Freddie pointed out that getting caught doing things where little kids played was more than embarrassing it was illegal. So they sat apart from each other when they stopped kissing and cooled off. When they were both relaxed Freddie asked if Lucas wanted to do some work on their project so they went up to Freddie's apartment. They had narrowed down the secrets and they decided to write little bios on each of the people that would have that secret the ones that worked the best together would be kept the rest would have to be cut.

It was pretty slow work, or it might have been all the times that Freddie would distract Lucas with kissing or the times that Lucas would stick his tongue in Freddie's mouth. At least when Lucas's uncles called they had picked out which 6 secrets they wanted to focus on who the characters that owned the secrets and how they connected. There was Brittany the 17 year old cheerleader who felt bad about her self so she made money by doing web camera tapes for older men. One of those men was Ashton who was 42 and no longer in love with his wife but he didn't want to leave her because he didn't want anyone to know how miserable he was. Ashton's youngest son Zack was 13 and even though he played sports and loved to rough house with his brothers and even his older sister he was interested in one of the other boys on his soccer team. Zack's crush Oliver has been living homeless or in shelters, or with friends for the last month because his parents forced him to leave. He is only still on the team because his parents already paid for the season and sometimes he can get his friends to let him stay over. At the shelter Shanti is 25 and she runs the shelter she is constantly searching the boys and girls for drugs because she's addicted to them. She'll even bring the younger kids to the hospital to get prescription medication from them. Then finally there was Emily a nurse at the hospital that knew the kids Shanti went all hurt or sick but turned a blind eye because she had 3 kids but only loved two of them. She was jealous of Brittany because she had her when she was in High School and she felt like Brittany held her back. Brittany now was beautiful and a cheerleader just like she had been. Emily often verbally abuses Brittany she knows that it hurts her daughter but she always gets a satisfaction about making Brittany feel bad about herself. Her two younger kids were from after she married and her husband helped her through nursing school and they had two kids so they are 7 and 5. She loves both of them.

They would have to decide how everyone finds about the secrets their reactions and what the results are later. Lucas had to run down and they didn't even get to share a secret with each other. Freddie followed him downstairs to the lobby where Lucas's uncle Dan was waiting. He took Lucas's suitcase to the car and Lucas turned to hug Freddie.

"Hey you boys can't do that!" Lubert yelled at them throwing a pencil at them and then a scissors.

The guys ducked out of the lobby and out into the street. Freddie knew he could fight with Lubert but there really wasn't a point. Lubert was like a child and wouldn't listen to reason. Plus there wasn't time for that.

Lucas resumed hugging Freddie. He wanted to kiss him but he thought that would kissing Freddie bittersweet and he only wanted to kiss Freddie when he was happy. He held him for a few minutes and then stepped away. "See you soon baby boy."

"Bye Luke." Freddie looked away. He looked up when he heard a car door open. "Get online tonight."

"Of course! See you there." Lucas promised. He waved slightly and got in the car. Uncle Dan and Lucas's other uncle that Freddie didn't meet waved at Freddie too and then pulled away from the curb.

Freddie sighed that was tough but it was totally worth it to spend time with Lucas. He just wished he had more time with him. Well, at least now he might have a little more time that he originally thought. Now, Freddie had to think about Carly. Sam was right Carly would be okay given sometime and Freddie didn't really blame her original reaction it was confusing knowing that someone had a crush on you and finding out that they liked someone else as well. Freddie made that even more difficult because that was a boy. He would of course take Carly back after she calmed down. She didn't even need to apologize just accept him and Lucas. He just hoped it was soon. Sam was also right. The rest of the school would know by Monday and not all of them would accept him. The normal bullies would be bad but if Freddie did lose some friends not acquaintances but friends that would be difficult. Freddie thought that it was worth it. It might cause for a rocky few months but at least he was out and once it was all over things would go back to normal and he wouldn't have to keep his relationship with Lucas a secret or lie about his sexuality.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: iHave a Secret

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 4/5

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes

Spoilers: iWant my Website Back

Summary: Lucas helps Carly, Sam and Freddie get back their website. Freddie meets Lucas's friends Greg and Jacob. Freddie starts playing World of Warlords to spend more time with Lucas. Freddie comes out to Carly, Sam, Spencer, his mom and probably the whole school. Freddie and Lucas cuddle.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

It took Carly ten days and nine hours to talk to Freddie again and that was only because they were rehearsing for the show. Freddie didn't think that Carly was upset with him anymore because sometimes he would see her at school looking at him with a sad smile. He liked to think that Carly just felt guilty about the way she reacted. That would be a Carly thing to worry about.

Even though Freddie and Lucas had been pretty open at the smoothie shop, there weren't any rumors about Freddie being gay, at least none more than usual. He thought he would be shunned or teased but no one seemed to notice him. He didn't complain though, but he wasn't going to start shouting his feelings from the roof of the school or anything. He wanted to be out but he didn't want to rub it in people's faces. He didn't care if people knew or if they didn't. He just cared that he wasn't keeping secrets anymore. He wasn't living a lie.

So even though Carly didn't speak to him for over a week, and Sam followed suit, Freddie wasn't feeling all that bad. He hung out a lot with Shawn and Wesley in class and he sat with them at lunch. Shane was back at school and he looked at Freddie with terror in his eyes when he joined him at lunch. He had been out of school for three months. He was still in physical therapy to help him with control over his muscles, mostly in his hands, his fine motor skills were pretty shitty after falling down the elevator shaft. When Freddie told him that Carly and Sam weren't going to come near him he seemed to relax.

"So how are you doing Fred-man?" Shane asked leaning heavily against the table and carefully bringing a spoonful of soup to his mouth. He kept dropping his spoon, but didn't seem to be discouraged.

Freddie stared at him for a minute before shaking his head. "I'm alright."

"Those two crazy girls you hang out with mad at you?" Shane tried again with the soup.

Freddie normally would defended Carly and Sam but if anyone had a right to call them crazy it was Shane. Even though they didn't push him down the elevator shaft it was still a little bit their fault. Mostly Shane's though for not looking where he was going. "They're not mad really. I just started dating this guy and they need sometime to get use to it."

"Really?" Shawn looked up from where he was eating a sandwich and reading a dirty magazine, the girls weren't naked but he'd still get into trouble if a teacher saw. It was under a math book so no one noticed. "One of the theater guys?"

"No."

"A cheerleader?" Shane asked still concentrating on his soup.

"No, dude that's totally stereotyping." Freddie pointed out.

"I know but the two dudes on the cheerleading team are gay, and the one that wasn't got cut for looking up the girls skirts." Shane explained.

"Is it one of the choir guys?" Wesley said. He didn't look as comfortable about the idea of Freddie dating a guy as the other two, but he didn't say anything.

"No guys it's no one at the school okay." Freddie laughed a little surprised that his guy friends were handling this better than his girl friends. Okay so Sam took it pretty well for her, but that's probably because she suspected it all along. "I'm dating Lucas. He does the Fred videos."

"The guy they kicked you out of the mathletes because of?" Shawn asked. Shawn was on the mathletes with Freddie, but he hadn't voted to kick Freddie out it was the other guys that did and majority won. That's what he told Freddie anyway when they let him back in the club.

"Yeah that guy."

"Dude but you were like really mean to him, on the internet everyone can see that!" Shawn looked surprised.

"Yeah but I apologized and told him that I thought he was more talented than his videos showed." Freddie explained.

"Agreed." Shane nodded. He was in the AV club, or he had been. He hadn't joined the club since coming back to school, because his PT was the same time as the club meetings. So he knew when a video was quality and when it wasn't as good. "I still think he's funny though."

"I'm still not sure if I understand the Fred videos, but it doesn't matter. I like Lucas. He likes doing the Fred videos. So, I guess I like that they make him happy."

"That's so romantic." Wesley pretended to gag.

Fred threw his empty granola bar wrapper at him. "Shut it."

The guys were quiet for a little while. Freddie was still eying the mess that Shane was making of his soup. Why he wanted to eat soup if he could barely hold a spoon was beyond Freddie.

Shawn started the conversation next. "Doesn't he live in another state?"

"He lives four hours away in Idaho! He has his license but he doesn't have a car so we mostly see each other at night on webcams. But he was here a couple of weeks ago." Freddie explained.

"Yeah what happened then?" Shane asked. Wesley kicked Shane in the shin. "Dude! Watch it. Do you know how long it took me to relearn how to walk?"

"Um no?" Wesley looked like he felt a little bad. "But I don't want to hear about Freddie doing stuff with another guy. I'm cool with it Freddie don't get me wrong I don't need details."

Freddie grinned. "That won't be a problem. I might be mushy but I'm not going to gross you out."

"I don't mind hearing." Shane spoke up. "I mean if you need someone to talk to about that stuff."

"I don't mind either Freddie, but just keep it soft. We kissed, we fucked that's fine, but please don't tell me about like how that would work." Shawn nodded with both Shane and Wesley.

"I think kissing is kind of the same, but I mean he's not as soft as a girl." Freddie explained.

"No boobs?" Shane grinned.

"Nope none." Freddie started picturing Lucas's naked chest in his head. It was hard, not like he worked out a ton hard, but just flat and warm.

"Dude Freddie." Shawn snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Come back dude."

"Sorry. I'm back." Freddie laughed. He looked over at Shane's soup, so he wouldn't lose it again. "Dude, Shane why are you eating soup?"

"Soup eaters, eat less than people who don't eat soup. When you eat soup all the water and vegetables and soup ingredients get suck in your stomach and fill you up. But if you just eat vegetables and drink water the water just goes right through your stomach." Shane explained.

"You could use a straw." Freddie pointed out.

"Freddie it's good for me to use my hands to do little tasks like this." Shane looked a little sad though, like he really did want to use a straw.

"Hey Freddie." Carly stood at the end of the table.

Shane yelped. "Freddie you said she wouldn't come over here!" He hissed for the last couple days Freddie had kept his word but today was different.

Carly frowned at Shane thinking that he was being rude. "We have rehearsal tonight don't forget."

"But we didn't meet to go over the skits." Freddie stood up and led Carly away a little to keep Shane from bolting or throwing his soup at Carly.

"Sam and I did that." Carly looked away. It was obvious that she felt guilty. "Look Freddie, I'm still kind of not ready to deal with all of this. But that shouldn't affect iCarly right."

"I could get one of the other guys from the AV club to help out if that makes you feel better." Freddie also looked away. He felt his chest tightened. Sure it was great that his guy friends were mostly okay with him dating another guy, but Carly was one of his best friends. It really hurt that she was taking so long to decide if they could continue to be friends.

"No!" Carly panicked. "Remember we can't do the show without you Freddie. Besides, I don't want another tech producer."

"I thought I was more than that." Freddie gulped.

"You are Freddie we're just mad at each other." Carly looked away again.

Hearing Carly say that made Freddie feel a little better. Friends could be mad at each other. There was nothing wrong with that. Coming out _was_ pretty shocking, but Carly hadn't been mad at Lucas. It was true that she knew Freddie better so by not coming out for so long Carly probably felt betrayed and hurt that Freddie couldn't trust her. Carly was sensitive like that but Freddie wasn't ready to come out before. Carly should understand that! He couldn't even accept it about himself before Lucas came into his life.

"I'll be there." Freddie promised. He turned back to his friends. Then he looked over at Carly. "Just next time send Gibby to tell me Shane's a little afraid of you."

"I noticed. I feel all badass like Sam." Carly smiled at herself. She leaned around Freddie. "Bye guys! See you around Shane."

Freddie rolled his eyes affectionately. He knew Carly was just abusing her power but poor Shane had spilled his spoonful of soup on his shirt.

"Freddie what did she mean by that?" Shane asked when he sat down.

"Don't worry about it. Hey you know since we're guys and this is school you can pick up your bowl and drink your soup if that's easier." Freddie suggested.

Shane looked at Freddie and then at his bowl. Then he looked at the other guys and shrugged drinking the rest of his soup.

Sam was late as usual for practice and Freddie stuck to doing his homework in the living room and texting Lucas while Carly stayed in her room away from Freddie. Spencer came in to get a drink from the kitchen he paused when he noticed Freddie but not Carly around. He grabbed his drink and came back to sit next to him. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Spencer." Freddie felt as down as he sounded.

"Carly still mad at you?" Spencer asked.

Freddie nodded gripping his pencil hard. "I know it's not her fault. She can't help how she's feeling. But she's one of my best friends. I don't want to lose her because of this."

"Well Freddie, I'm trying to stay out of it because pushing Carly isn't going to help her. She hasn't asked me for my advice either, but I don't have a problem with you being gay." Spencer patted Freddie on the shoulder.

"Thanks Spencer." Freddie smiled. He didn't want to say it out loud but since his Dad left no one had really been able to fill the role very well but Spencer could cover up some of it. He wasn't Freddie's Dad but he was kind of like Freddie's older brother too. "You know I think she'll come around and that's fine. I mean I know she's probably more upset with me keeping a secret from her, but that's not what it feels like."

Spencer frowned. Freddie never really talked about his Dad. Spencer probably thought he was a test tube baby, because Marissa implied that his father might as well be a sperm donor a time or two. So he couldn't know that Freddie had experienced this before, well not this, but someone close to him who betrayed and left him. He didn't want that to happen again with Carly, even if she wasn't really mad about the same thing his father had been, to him it felt the same.

"Yo, I'm here," Sam said coming in and throwing her backpack on the chair near the door. "Hey Fredward." Sam smacked him in the head semi-hard on the way to the kitchen. "Do you have any fried chicken?"

"No you ate it all last night." Spencer patted Freddie on the shoulder. "We're here for you Freddie."

Freddie didn't say anything he started putting away his homework because he wanted to get practice over with. "Is that the history homework?"

"Yeah," Freddie sighed handing it over. He normally would complain about it but Sam was being Sam and he was really grateful actually.

"Thanks put it there on the table. I'm eating." Sam was holding a large piece of brisket. It wasn't ham or chicken but it was close.

"Are you some shapeshifting wolf?" Freddie asked standing up when Sam started from the stairs.

"No, but it would be kind of cool if I was. I could change into a wolf and scare people." Sam laughed.

"You already scare people," Freddie promised her. Sam turned to look at him her eyes narrowed. "I mean not because of the way you look just you're aggression."

"I am pretty awesome. So how's Lucas?" Sam asked as she continued up the stairs.

"Oh you know he's good." Freddie shrugged.

"Do you only talk to him to see him naked on your little nerd cam?" Sam asked.

"No," Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well sometimes it's kind of like that, but we still talk you know. I just don't think you'd be interested."

"I will be if it's interesting," Sam said.

"Well we've been playing war of warlords a lot. And…"

"Not interested. Carly! Freddie and I are in the studio!" Sam yelled as they passed Carly's bedroom. The two didn't have to wait long for Carly to show up.

"Hey Sam." Carly smiled at Sam. She looked at Freddie but didn't say anything.

"Okay, since I wasn't here when you decided on the skits or the videos. I'm not going to have any of the lighting or sounds programmed in, but I can get that all done by tomorrow," Freddie assured. "Show me what you got and I'll take notes."

"Great! Okay." Carly went to take her spot. Sam followed. They started with the opening and Freddie took notes on when he would need music or sounds. Then they moved on to seeing how many olives Sam could put up her ear which she didn't do for the rehearsal because they always did stunts like that live unless they could be dangerous. This one probably wasn't. Then they showed a clip of a man riding on a donkey who had a dog riding on him who had a cat riding on him who had a bird riding on it. Freddie took notes all along the way and Carly and Sam didn't have to do many retakes on anything because most of it was improvised anyway, but rehearsals did help smooth out most things.

"Okay that's it." Carly smiled. She looked happy forgetting about being mad at Freddie for a change. "Oh, Sam did you talk to Lucas."

"I wasn't supposed to talk to him you were!" Sam looked at Carly confused.

"No you were. I'm still mad at Freddie so I didn't think he'd want to talk to me." Carly rolled her eyes. Sam tended to forget about her duties to the show so she was used to this but it was still annoying. "Freddie, are you going to talk to Lucas tonight?"

"They don't talk they just look at each other naked," Sam said nonchalantly.

Carly glared at Sam, but turned it on Freddie. "You need to work on the show tonight."

"Don't worry. iCarly comes first besides we only do that on Saturdays if my mom is out of the apartment," Freddie said before he realized what he was saying. "I mean…what's going on?"

"Last time Mandy was on the show and then Nevel took over for a couple of days. We posted that message up when it was all over but we were thinking that we'd like to get Lucas up on a webcall, or at least something prerecorded since he helped get the website back and we can reassure everyone that everything is okay. Also we want to thank Lucas in front of everyone," Carly explained.

"Oh, okay. I can call him now if you want," Freddie offered.

Carly looked concerned but nodded. Freddie quickly dialed and put the phone on speaker so the girls could hear.

"Hey Freddie! Isn't it a little early for practice to be over?" Lucas asked.

"Sam wasn't that late today. We're almost done. Carly and Sam want to know if we can do a webchat tomorrow live so that they can thank you in front of everyone?" Freddie asked.

"Are you going to thank me live?" Lucas asked.

"Well…"

"Of course he is!" Carly said not wanting to upset Lucas like the first time they met. "Hi Lucas."

"Hi Carly. I'm guessing Sam's around too," Lucas said.

"Got that right. So?"

"Calm down. Of course I'll let you thank me, but can you mention my Uncles' law firm?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah we can mention them. We'll tell people to call them if Nevel steals their website," Sam said.

"Cool. What time should I be around for the call?" Lucas asked.

"I'll call you before the show starts Luke. You don't mind being on hold while the rest of the show is being filmed."

"Nah, I'll just be watching it anyway. Are you going to be on it at all?" Lucas asked.

"He's introduces some stuff," Carly interrupted.

"Great! No offense Carly, Sam I mean I watch the show because of you two but my favorites are the ones when Freddies on camera," Lucas explained.

"Aww that's sweet." Sam laughed. "Dude Carls are we done?"

"Yeah all done." Carly smiled.

"Okay lets go down to groovy smoothie there's this new kid Pete that said he was going to be there!" Sam grabbed Carly by the wrist and dragged her to the elevator.

"Sam calm down!" Carly shouted.

"Carly you don't understand he's so amazing." Sam pulled Carly in the elevator and neither said anything to Freddie.

Freddie sighed. He normally wouldn't be allowed to join them if Sam had a crush on a guy which she clearly did, so he pretended that was the reason he wasn't allowed to go. "What's up, baby boy?"

"It's nothing, Luke. Carly's trying I know she really is." Freddie grabbed his things and headed over to his place he could get the iCarly stuff ready on his on computer just fine.

"I'd say if she really didn't like the idea of you being gay then she wouldn't have called me," Lucas explained. Freddie wasn't sure if he believed that. He knew Carly. She would never, not thank someone for helping her. He knew that Lucas was partly right though, Carly probably wasn't that mad at him for being gay.

"I have to work on the show tonight, Luke." Freddie turned on his computer.

"We can still chat though right?" Lucas used his pretend pouting voice.

"Yes! But I can't play War of Warlords," Freddie explained.

"Man, I want to find out what's going to happen after Caleb slept with Leevi when they were both really drunk!" Lucas must have noticed that Freddie was online now so he used skype to call him hanging up his cell phone.

"We'll have to play Saturday or Sunday," Freddie promised. The characters didn't actually have sex but when they set up for camp they got naked and laid down together and then made them 'wrestle' which was one of the emoticons that the game allowed and pretended that was drunken sex. Leevi was still jealous of for Caleb flirting with so many people. He was starting to admit his own feelings but wasn't ready to admit them. Since, he was drunk though he wasn't able to stop himself.

"Awesome. Maybe we'll be done with the city and can head over to the dwarf area so we can play with Jacob and Greg. They met up already and have started hanging out more. Then we can start our guild," Lucas suggested. He had a new foster pet, Amber a short haired cat who was purring on Lucas's lap.

Freddie nodded as he started working on the show and didn't really hear Lucas. The two feel into a comfortable silence for a while. Freddie didn't know what Lucas was doing because he hadn't been looking at the video feed but he could hear him typing on his keyboard too. "What are you up to?"

"I'm working on the script for our movie," Lucas explained.

"You are?" Freddie shifted over to the video looking at Lucas. "You don't have to do that without me babe."

"You're here." Lucas pointed out. "Anyway, I kind of wanted to. I had an idea. I'll send it to you when it's done, k?"

"Alright." Freddie went back to the iCarly stuff getting the sounds and lighting and graphics ready. Carly and Sam really didn't know how much time all the little things took. It would take Sam and Carly even longer of course and they didn't enjoy it like Freddie did.

"What did you do at school today?" Lucas asked after a while of silently working.

"Just normal classes, hanging out with Wesley, Shawn and Shane," Freddie explained. Lucas already knew that Freddie was hanging out with his other friends more now that Carly was still mad at him. Lucas never met any of the others and really didn't know Freddie had other friends than Carly and Sam before the fight. He thought Freddie had people he hung out with at school but not other friends, but Wesley and Shawn hung out with him over the last weekend. Shane wouldn't come near Freddie's building so Lucas hadn't heard much about him. "I told them about you."

"You did? How did that go?" Lucas sounded interested his typing slowing down to a stop.

"They were all okay with it. Wesley said he didn't want to hear any details but he didn't care. The others said that preliminary details were okay but I didn't need to go into them far," Freddie explained. He was trying to look for a good font for the game that Carly and Sam were playing for one of the bits.

Lucas smiled although Freddie could only see part of it since his screen was on the iCarly show. "That's great. It will help when the rest of the school really finds out. Just Freddie, sometimes people are fine with it in private but when there in a group of people that aren't okay with it things change."

"You think one of my friends would change their minds if it meant not getting bullied?" Freddie asked.

"No, but they might not stick up for you or anything," Lucas explained.

"Well, I need to fight my own battles anyway. Plus, I have Sam taking care of my back remember. I don't need any of my guy friends when I have her." Freddie didn't always admit that he valued Sam even if she was awful to him. He knew that she really did have his back. She didn't like other people picking on her Freddie, unless it was funny, or a cute boy.

"Just be careful Freddie." Lucas voice was soft. He had already been though all this before. He lost more friends after his horrible break up but it was still not easy coming out.

Freddie agreed. He continued working on the show and when he was done he ran it through to make sure they would be ready when he needed them. Then he sat back ready to help Lucas. Lucas was just petting his Amber and smiled when he noticed that Freddie wasn't working anymore. "There you are."

"Are you finished?" Freddie asked.

"Not with the whole script just a part of it." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. So what did you do today?" Freddie asked. Lucas shrugged again. "Aw come on Luke don't be all silently and manily! We're on the internet talking is like all we have!"

Lucas smiled again. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Don't laugh." Freddie nodded. "I started working on another Fred video, but then it started snowing."

"Why would I laugh at that?" Freddie looked serious.

"You don't really like the Fred videos." Lucas shrugged a little.

"So! You're not making them for me. You're making them for you." Freddie hurried to correct the situation and winced when he realized he made it worse by admitting that he still didn't really like the Fred videos. "Luke…"

"I know it's silly. I don't care if you don't like the Fred videos. I mean not everyone likes the same thing. You can't really help what you like. I'd rather you be honest about not liking them then to try to follow the crowd when you don't." Lucas shrugged again. Freddie frowned. He could see what Lucas was bummed about. Even though Freddie couldn't really help that he didn't like the Fred videos, Lucas couldn't help that it _did_ bother him that Freddie didn't like them. Just like Freddie knew that the Fred videos were actually popular because people actually got them and genuinely liked them, Lucas knew that it was silly for him to be upset because he made the videos regardless of how Freddie felt about them.

"Lucas I do like them." Freddie started Lucas gave him a dirty look because they both just admitted to knowing otherwise. "Well I like the idea of them, but when I watch them I just don't get them. I get why other people would see them as funny, but they're just not that funny to me. Please I am trying."

"I know you are, Freddie," Lucas sighed.

"And I like to hear about you working on the videos even if I don't really care for them. I like the little thrill that you get in your voice when you talk about it." Freddie continued being honest about that. Freddie didn't mind helping Lucas with ideas or listening about his progress because he liked talking shop. He might not like the end result but he liked getting there with Lucas just fine.

"Stop it Freddie!" Lucas cried in a voice that sounded like Fred's.

"Not that one." Freddie glared.

"Actually that's kind of what the Fred video is about. I mean first it's about being silly, but then it's about Fred learn to accept that some people just won't like him and if he changes to try to get someone to like him then the stuff he changes will make the people that do like him like him less. So he has to realize that he can please everyone." Lucas explained.

"You fit that all in a video with Fred running around yelling about cabbages?" Freddie asked.

"Well, if you want to look deeper. I took your advice and added Wayne as a character who doesn't like Fred. He might be reoccurring. Depth right?" Lucas asked.

"You didn't have to listen to me." Freddie felt a little guilty that Lucas felt like he had to change the videos because of him.

"Don't. It would have to happen eventually, I think. Anyway, I can't help it. It's like when my mom tells me that my hair is too long. I tell her I like it for about a week or two but I know the minute she says it I'll be cutting it soon. You know?" Lucas asked.

"Do you know my mom? Of course I know how I will eventually succumb to her advice just because she's my mom and I want to please her." Freddie rolled his eyes. He paused. "Oh, you want to please me?"

"I would use the word impress, unless I was doing dirty things to your body." Lucas tried to look innocent.

Freddie nodded. "Okay, I understand. Look Luke, I don't know if I will ever really like the actual Fred videos, but I know that I already like everything about the Fred videos other than the actual videos."

"Was that supposed to make sense?"

"Do you understand?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. Thanks, that does make me feel better." Lucas smiled a bit brighter. "You're the best baby."

"Not the best, but I try." Freddie returned Lucas's smile. "Oh and I like your hair long. I mean not girl long but long."

The next day the show went off successfully as always and Lucas was good on the webcam. Carly even introduced him as Freddie's friend even though he was really all of their friends he was more Freddie's and Carly wasn't sure if Freddie wanted the whole world to know about his boyfriend. When the show was over Sam dragged Carly away again but Carly let Freddie know that she needed to talk to him tomorrow. Hearing that got Freddie's spirits up and when he played Leevi that night on War of Warlords he left Caleb a note saying that he had to hurry to the Dwarves' country and couldn't wait for him to wake and that he hoped to meet Caleb later. Where he met with Greg's dwarf character Yen who was a rogue who was learning to be an assassin specialty; specialties were determined by the branch that people put their points Caleb's points were all in two handed weaponry and his only purpose was to get hit and to hit back! He was the typical muscle man. Yen often played with Jacob's Dark Elf was an Archer he wasn't leveled up enough to get his specialty yet. Leevi's specialty was elemental magic opposed to blood, healing, or shapeshifting. Freddie had also convinced Shawn to start playing as well, although he hadn't bought the game yet. Freddie assured him that they could pick him up lost on the side of some road and help raise him up without breaking character. Freddie was still trying to get Shane to play. Shane was still pretty busy with PT. Wesley liked video games but he was more into the first person shooter type games that Freddie's mom wouldn't allow him to play. He played late into the night as did Lucas but they didn't play their characters together although they could still chat out of character which was good when they had to decide what to do. Caleb was still with the other companions that he and Leevi had met, but he was focused on following Leevi's trail as well as getting some quests in that needed to be done. Freddie only went to bed when Marissa told him that if he didn't get off he couldn't talk to Lucas in the morning.

On the Saturday, the day after the webcast Carly came to visit early. Freddie was already eating cereal and talking to Lucas while they both watch silly video clips on the internet, in between yawns. Freddie's mom was supposed to be leaving but not for another hour or so. Carly was let in by Marissa and Freddie looked surprised but put his cereal down.

"Uh…am I interrupting a date or something?" Carly asked.

"Kind of." Freddie wanted to talk to Carly, but he didn't want to pick Carly over his time with Lucas. Besides he didn't know if what she had to say was good or not. He didn't want Lucas to leave if it was something bad.

"Dude Freddie it's cool. I'll talk to you later." Lucas waved to Carly. "Hey Shay."

"Hey Lucas. I can come back," Carly said shifting on her feet and looking nervous.

"No. Sorry not going to happen. Freddie is doing okay without you and Sam around, but I like to see him more than okay. Alright?" Lucas puckered his lips in a kiss. "Bye Baby Boy."

"Bye Lucas." Freddie sighed turning off his computer and turning to Carly. "So the show got a lot of hits last night."

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I think all that crazy exposure from losing the site had people really interested." Freddie stretched a little. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about you know being a jerk. I know that you really like Lucas and I think I overreacted. I just was so surprised I didn't know what to think. I was so confused. You're right I never liked you like that." Carly nodded a little encouraging Freddie to pick up the conversation but he just waited. Finally, Carly continued. "Also, I really haven't been mad for a while. I was just being stubborn because I didn't want to admit that I was wrong and then when I was okay with being wrong I felt really guilty you know. I guess this is going to sound silly, but Sam's birthday is next month and I want it to be really great you know. I thought about you not being there because we were still mad at each other and I didn't want that to happen. I'm still kind of confused about everything, but I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Freddie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Thanks Carly." Freddie smiled. He was really grateful. It was what he suspected over the last couple days, but that didn't make him mad or anything. "I'm sorry I confused you. I didn't mean to keep anything from you. It's just not something you decide to tell anyone easily. I guess it could have been worse you could have been mad at me for being gay which is something I can't help, but you were just mad at me for keeping secrets and because I made you feel like I was leading you on. Which wasn't the case, I really do love you Carly, I still do, but I'm getting over it and I really like Lucas and I hope I can fall in love with him."

"That just seems so weird to me," Carly sighed.

"People can't help who they fall in love with," Freddie started to explain. Carly nodded agreeing. She went to sit down on the end of Freddie's bed knowing that they'd made up now and Freddie wasn't going to ask her to leave and that there was still so much to talk about. "But people can't help who they're attracted to or what kinds of people they are attracted to. Usually someone will see a person they are attracted to and think about pursuing a relationship with them. After the relationship is started they might develop a friendship. But it doesn't always work like that. Sometimes you're friends with someone for a long time and you fall in love with them and you don't even know its happening and then when you realize you love them you start to find them attractive because you love them and it wouldn't matter what they looked like you would be attracted to them."

"You make me sound like a bugger!" Carly frowned.

"Come on Carly. I'm just using a hypothetical!" Freddie laughed. Carly laughed too. "Just so you know I didn't think Lucas was attractive on the Fred videos, but when we went to meet him I did think he was cute. I was kind of mad that I had to be there to apologize and everything, but once everything was worked out I thought he was really nice to. So when he asked if we should kiss I thought about saying no. Before that I hid that part of myself away, but then I thought I would regret it more if I didn't then if I did."

"So you weren't attracted right away to Lucas but you pretty close. I mean once you actually met him and not just saw him on videos?" Carly asked.

"Yea. That didn't happen with you. I mean, I was too young to be attracted to you when I started to have a crush on you. I suppose I could have been too young for a crush too, but I just kept thinking that it would be awesome if I could spend the rest of my life with you." Freddie shook a little admitting that. He'd told Carly before but now when he was telling her it was kind of like he was really giving up on that idea. He was telling Carly to make her understand that he did love her once but he was trying to move pass that so that he could love someone else in the future.

Carly nodded a little. "So are you saying that I could maybe fall in love with Sam and then from there I find her attractive?"

"Um…to each her own." Freddie shrugged. Carly smacked him. "Okay yes that's kind of what I said."

"Well, I would like for use to be best friends for the rest of my life," Carly admitted.

"Yeah, that's not the same thing, would you want to live with her, wake up next to her, would you want clean out the spoiled meat products that you may or may not keep under the bed just in case?" Freddie asked.

"No! Who would?" Carly asked.

"I guess no one, but if you love someone like _that_. Then you're willing to do that even if you don't want to." Freddie admitted. "Like how I used to tolerate Sam so that I could hang out with you, but now, you know, I kind of like Sam. Don't tell her that."

"Not telling!" Carly held her hands up in surrender. "I get it. Man, there really should be more than one word for different kinds of loves. I'll let you know if I ever start to think Sam's attractive."

"I will also let you know if that ever happens to me. If I do please send me to a rehab center because I will need help." Freddie was glad that Carly was back. They could still make fun of Sam together. Well really Freddie did the making fun of Carly just smiled and agreed. "I'll also let you know if I find any other guys attractive."

"Oh even while you're dating Lucas?" Carly asked.

"I'm not going around looking but when there is a good looking man it's hard not to look."

"Yeah that's for sure." Carly nodded. She smiled slightly it might be fun to have Freddie around to talk to about attractive guys. Sam wouldn't do it not really. She would listen to Carly and usually had something to say back, but she would gush about it. Sam liked guys but she didn't like things that made her too girly so she usually tried to keep it inside. She would usually tell Carly casually like she was telling her about the weather.

Carly cleared her throat. "So anyway there was a reason that I finally decided to just get over the guilt and talk to you."

"You said Sam's birthday," Freddie reminded.

"That's right. I want to make it the best one that she's had." Carly pulled a bright smile knowing that she might have to butter Freddie up for the next part. "I have most of it but I need your help."

"You apologized because you need my help?" Freddie asked. Carly nodded looking just a little guilty. "What is it?"

"Well, first, you can invite Lucas. Sam likes Lucas so she won't mind having him at the party and I'm sure you will be happy to see him."

"You're bribing me Carly, why?"

"Sam likes this new guy Pete. I really want him to go. I could ask him which would be fine. He'd probably go, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea, like _I_ want him there. I mean I want him there but for Sam and I don't want him to get confused or anything," Carly started to explain but she became tongue tied.

"You want me to personally invite Pete, even though you basically invited everyone that isn't a complete nerd; aside from you know me and Shane?"

"I didn't invite Shane. I can't even get ten feet from him without him running off or getting people between the two of us."

"Okay aside from me then."

"I invited some nerdy people just not nerds. You know how Sam is."

"Yeah the nerds are kind of afraid of Sam anyway so probably better that you didn't. Look I talked to Pete once, that's it. I will ask him because I guess I understand where you're coming from, but I can't promise he'll come. And I'll invite Shane."

"Thanks Freddie!" Carly jumped up hugging Freddie.

Freddie hugged her back. It wasn't awkward at all like the last time and that made Freddie feel better. That wouldn't have been the case if Carly didn't know about Freddie and Lucas. "Don't forget to invite Lucas either."

"I won't forget that." Freddie laughed. "Hey, since I'm not going to be finishing my semi date with Lucas, how about I get ready for the day and we, you, Sam and me can do something that doesn't involve Mandy or Nevel or secrets?" Freddie asked.

"That's okay with me. I'll call Sam and let you know. When will you ask Pete?" Carly asked.

"I don't have his number so at school on Monday," Freddie promised smiling a little at how anxious Carly was about anything.


End file.
